ossessione
by duduccia
Summary: Sono due le storie che mi hanno ispirato: Il portiere di notte e Schindler's list: I personaggi sono frutto della mia fantasia. Elena ed Hermann, vittima e carnefice in un lager tedesco.La razza li divide come un muro insormontabile, la musica di Mozart li unisce in una passione che superando tutti i vincoli etici, li porterà progressivamente verso l'abisso. Buona lettura!
1. Chapter 1

Elena

Eccolo di nuovo. Dorme beato, nel mio letto, come un bambino. Com'è possibile che sia successo questo? Come ho potuto permetterlo?

Lo guardo. Da questa angolatura non si nota la brutta cicatrice sul viso. Non è molto cambiato da allora, sembra conservare intatta quella bellezza malvagia che hanno i tedeschi. Sono attratta da lui. Non riesco a negarlo neanche a me stessa nonostante tutto quello che mi ha fatto; non riesco a far tacere il mio cuore. Mi ha resa sua schiava. Ormai so che non potrò liberarmi di lui; ha ucciso la mia coscienza e intorpidito la mia volontà. Quando aprirà quei meravigliosi, terribili occhi, le mie mani tremeranno e farò tutto ciò che vorrà.

Mi vergogno di me stessa. Ho ripagato i miei morti con tanto orrore. Sento gli occhi severi di mio padre attraversarmi l'anima. Lo vedo quasi, in questa oscurità e scorgo mia madre voltarmi la schiena, sdegnosa.

Chi restituirà a mia sorella la sua piccola vita incenerita a Birkenau? Non di certo il suo assassino.

Chi restituirà a me l'innocenza perduta? Non troverò conforto in nessuno, nemmeno in quel Dio crudele che ha permesso tutto ciò.

Non mi sento come gli altri scampati alla tragedia. Ho vergogna di dire che c'ero anch'io

fra le larve di Auschwitz, io che ho pagato con tanto sangue il Dio crudele.

Io non ho mantenuto l'onore; ho venduto la mia dignità all'aguzzino che dorme nel mio letto. Mi avvicino: ai raggi della luna i suoi capelli sembrano d'argento Un altro whisky per annegare i ricordi. Non sono poi tanto diversa da lui. La ragione l'ho perduta da tempo.

Lo ricordo bene il giorno che partimmo da Fossoli; una bella giornata di fine autunno. Non ho mai saputo come fossi arrivata lì. Ricordo solo due SS che ci strapparono dalla casa in cui eravamo ospitati. Povero babbo! Chissà come si sarà disperato! Sperava di salvarci dai bombardamenti e invece ci aveva condannate. Avevo sperato che lui fosse venuto a strapparci da quella prigione e invece io e mia sorella ci trovammo su quel treno che ci avrebbe portate all'inferno.

Non ricordo quanti giorni durò quel viaggio: so solo che furono molti e interminabili. Ricordo il gelo, la fame, la sete e la vocina implorante di mia sorella che mi chiedeva aiuto. Tentai di intenerire le guardie per un po' d'acqua, ma quei mostri erano sordi alle nostre voci.

Non ho mai inventato tante storie come durante quel viaggio. Dovevo distrarre Emilia dalla fame e occupare la mia mente affinché non fosse sopraffatta dalla disperazione. Erano le storie che piacevano a lei: quelle dove la bella principessa riesce a sposare il valoroso cavaliere. Poi, anche le mie storie non bastarono più e avvertii forte la mancanza di mia madre. Lei avrebbe aiutato Emilia.

Avevo solo diciotto anni, con il bagaglio dell'inesperienza come compagna, i sogni e l'ingenuità ancora intatti e non conoscevo quanto potesse essere crudele la realtà.

Il treno si fermò bruscamente e, dallo strano clamore, capii che eravamo arrivati alla meta. Ricordo ancora, con sollievo, la vampata di aria gelida che m'investì quando furono aperte le porte del vagone.

Mi sembrò per un attimo di rinascere.

La puzza nauseante di quel vagone, dove eravamo rinchiusi in cinquanta, parve allontanarsi quasi per incanto. Mi colpì subito la stranezza del paesaggio: c'era la neve e tutto era avvolto in una strana patina grigia; un paesaggio spettrale dove i pochi alberi rinsecchiti erano l'unica testimonianza che forse, anche lì, c'era vita. Non ci misi molto a capire in che posto eravamo finite e soltanto allora rimpiansi Fossoli. I cani abbaiavano furiosamente contro di noi e alcuni uomini ci inquadrarono con la forza in due lunghe file: da un lato gli uomini, dall'altro le donne, per essere schedati. Più in là ci aspettavano alcuni camion.

Chiesi ad una donna in divisa, implorandola con il mio tedesco stentato: "Bitte, kind durst" (per favore, la bambina ha sete). Lo sguardo di quel mostro fu come una pugnalata. Urlò qualcosa di incomprensibile e passò oltre. Non mi arresi a quel rifiuto; mi chinai a terra e raccolsi un pugno di neve: "Mangiala. È buona" dissi porgendolo a mia sorella. Ricordo un dolore sordo dietro la nuca. Caddi a terra semi incosciente sotto lo sguardo attonito di Emilia. Non so per quanto tempo rimasi distesa sulla neve, forse soltanto per pochi secondi. Sentii la punta dura di uno stivale sollevarmi il mento.

"Schon!" disse il soldato, tirandomi su con un solo braccio "Es ist ein schönes Jew wurm". (È un bel verme ebreo).

Ancora intontita, non capii le sue parole. Incontrai i suoi occhi, avvertii il loro freddo fin dentro le ossa, avvilupparmi il cervello e togliermi il respiro. Tremavo, mentre quell'uomo mi guardava studiandomi; non osavo neppure respirare. Espirò il fumo della sigaretta sul mio viso, cosa che mi fece tossire violentemente, poi, alla fine, sembrò perdere interesse verso di me e si allontanò. Cercai di tranquillizzare mia sorella, rimasta lì, immobile, ad osservare la scena. Le sorrisi, tentando di mascherare le lacrime, e l'aiutai a salire sul camion. Quella a cui assistetti dopo fu la prima scena di orrore della mia vita. I camion, stracolmi, non erano sufficienti, ed una ventina di persone rimasero a terra.

Ricordo il rumore sordo della mitragliatrice. Li uccisero così, senza un perché. Non c'era posto per loro sul camion.

Non piansi.

Il mio cervello si rifiutò di credere a quello che gli occhi avevano visto: il sangue sulla neve di quei poveretti immobili e tutti noi ammutoliti dall'orrore.

Non impiegammo molto tempo per arrivare al campo e lì tutto mi fu chiaro: non era Fossoli, era l'inferno!

Non riuscii ad abbracciare con lo sguardo l'ampiezza del reticolato. L'ingresso era sormontato da due torrette, con le guardie armate e, sul cancello, una scritta, di cui appresi solo dopo il significato: "Arbeit macht frei": il lavoro rende liberi.

Ci portarono alle docce.

Svestii con delicatezza mia sorella che ormai aveva smesso di piangere, anzi! Da quel giorno non l'ho più sentita piangere e non ricordo più la sua vocina flebile. Forse, nel dolore, è stata più forte di me.

Fu un ristoro sentire l'acqua calda scorrere sulla pelle arida. Sorrisi ad Emilia per infonderle coraggio ma quei piccoli occhi innocenti avevano assistito a troppe barbarie per avere ancora fiducia in un sorriso. Altre docce avrebbero spento il suo, soffocato nel gas di Birkenau.

Quell'attimo di respiro fu presto interrotto dalla voce dura delle sorveglianti che ci cacciarono fuori nella neve. Lì, in quello spiazzo, dove ormai era calata la notte, con i piedi affondati nella fanghiglia gelida, dubitai di rivedere la luce del sole. Ero stata sempre delicata di polmoni e non erano state poche le volte in cui avevo sofferto di bronchite ma, stranamente, il fisico resse a quel supplizio.

Non so quanto tempo attendemmo lì, immobili al gelo, prima che ci distribuissero le divise; so solo che non avevo più fame né sete mentre osservavo preoccupata, stringendola a me, mia sorella, pallida e muta. Mi guardai intorno. Non avevo mai visto donne anziane e nude e

dalle facce così spaventosamente tirate. Anch'io dovevo apparire così: livida e spaventata.

Le donne che si accasciavano a terra, stremate dalla fatica, venivano selvaggiamente picchiate da alcune prigioniere che, al posto della stella gialla di David, portavano, cucito sulla casacca, un triangolo verde. Dopo quel triste rituale distribuirono le casacche a strisce, di tela ruvida, e ci condussero agli alloggi. L'impressione che ne ebbi fu fortissima. Mi riportò alla mente i dannati della città di Dite. Vidi un numero imprecisato di donne sporgere le teste dalle loro nicchie e guardarci con i loro occhi spenti. Non ci rivolsero la parola, limitandosi a stringersi per far posto nei loro giacigli. Tenendo Emilia stretta a me, mi strinsi ad una di quelle schiave.


	2. Herr Kommandant

Ricordo bene quella prima notte infernale.

L'aria era fetida, non riuscivo a respirare. I singhiozzi di quelle donne mi rimbalzavano nelle orecchie. Nonostante la stanchezza, non riuscii a dormire e, demoralizzata, mi accorsi per la prima volta di non saper neppure pregare. Ripetei mnemonicamente l'Ave Maria, imparata da bambina, dalle suore, ma questo non sortì alcun effetto. In fondo, Gesù e la Madonna erano cristiani e non avrebbero fatto nulla per salvare due ebree disgraziate.

All'alba fu data la sveglia.

Seguii le altre senza tentare di capire. Non parlavo polacco; di tedesco conoscevo solo

alcune parole e lo yiddish era un idioma a me totalmente sconosciuto.

Quando le sventurate mie compagne appresero ciò, risero. Per loro non ero un'ebrea.

Non avevo mai visto un locale tanto disgustoso come i bagni del lager. Fui costretta a lavare me e mia sorella con l'acqua putrida del rubinetto. La sete mi spinse a berla ma un'anziana donna mi afferrò per un braccio: "Nein gut!" disse scuotendo il capo. Avevo le lacrime agli occhi: "Ho sete" dissi. La donna scosse la testa: "Mittagessen" disse gentilmente. Non ce l'avrei fatta ad aspettare il pranzo e i miei occhi furono impotenti a frenare le lacrime. Guardai mia sorella. Era stranamente tranquilla.

Uscimmo fuori nel grande piazzale, al centro delle baracche. Tanti fantasmi si radunarono nello spiazzo per il rituale dell'appello. La kapò di ogni baracca chiamò ad alta voce, e per nome, ognuna di quelle donne. Io fui chiamata per ultima: "Elena Ferrara" gridò la kapò con voce dura. Feci un passo avanti tenendo per mano mia sorella. La kapò mi guardò con un ghigno: "Schreite!" disse, spingendomi. Trascinai dietro di me Emilia che mi seguì come un sacco vuoto. La donna mi portò attraverso il campo fino alla baracca dove c'erano gli ufficiali addetti alle donne. Una graduata alta e grossa, avvolta nel suo pastrano nero, ci attendeva sulla porta. La kapò salutò battendo i tacchi. Mi squadrò da capo a piedi, poi disse, forte: "Elena Ferrara" . Annuii.

"Gut" disse lei. Poi, cominciò a parlare a ruota libera, senza che io riuscissi a capire una sola parola. Se ne accorse.

Non c'era nessuno che conoscesse l'italiano.

Venne un soldato che aveva fatto la guerra in Francia ed io con il francese me la cavavo abbastanza bene. Mi disse che ero un'ebrea fortunata perché al comandante serviva una domestica.

"Perché proprio io?" osai chiedere al soldato che non tradusse nemmeno le mie parole. La kapò afferrò mia sorella e la trascinò via con sé. Le fui subito dietro ma il soldato mi afferrò bruscamente per un braccio. "Nein!" disse "Lei non può venire con te. Lei, piccola, asilo con altri bambini".

Lo guardai, ma i suoi occhi erano freddi. Emilia non oppose resistenza e si lasciò guidare dalla kapò. Non mi permisero neppure di salutarla. La guardai allontanarsi, mentre seguivo docilmente Frau Weber.

La villa del comandante sorgeva su un'altura ad est del lager, circondata da una doppia recinzione di filo spinato. La osservai attentamente. Somigliava molto al nostro chalet sulle Dolomiti e quel pensiero mi riscaldò un po' il cuore. Ed eccolo lì, seduto a sorseggiare un bicchiere di whisky, annoiato e con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Frau Weber salutò sbattendo i tacchi. L'ufficiale alzò lo sguardo e lo pose su di me: uno spintone mi aveva messa di fronte a lui.

Ero già spaventata dalla situazione ma quando incontrai i suoi occhi lo spavento si tramutò in terrore.

Era l'ufficiale della stazione!

Congedò Frau Weber e si mise nuovamente a sedere ad osservarmi. I miei occhi si posarono involontariamente sul bicchiere pieno. Il caldo di quella stanza riaccese la sete che la neve non era riuscita a placare.

Se ne accorse.

"Bist du durstig?" mi chiese con voce sorprendentemente gentile. Quel tono mi rassicurò un po' e, tremando, annuii col capo. L'ufficiale fece scorrere il bicchiere sul tavolo fino a farlo arrivare di fronte a me. Non osai afferrarlo e lo guardai sconcertata.

"Bitte" disse lui.

Allungai, tremante, la mano. La sete m'impedì di ragionare. Portai avidamente il bicchiere alle labbra e trangugiai un bel sorso del liquido. Mi sembrò di avere l'inferno dentro! Il contatto con l'alcool della bevanda bruciò le labbra screpolate e la gola secca. Mollai il bicchiere e mi portai le mani alla gola. Mi pareva di avere il fuoco dentro! Tossii violentemente, ripiegandomi su me stessa, facendomi rossa in viso sotto lo sguardo ironico di quell'aguzzino che trovava divertente il mio dolore. Afferrò il bicchiere e lo gettò nel camino acceso. Il fuoco divampò con energia. Il tono della sua voce cambiò bruscamente, divenendo duro e metallico. Cominciò a farmi domande che io non riuscii a seguire. Ebbi il coraggio di interromperlo: "Ich spreche nicht deutsch" dissi. L'ufficiale mi colpì con un ceffone. Mi portai la mano al viso. Non avevo sentito alcun dolore ma non capii il perché di quel gesto. Si appoggiò al tavolo, ritto di fronte a me. È molto alto, giovane, più o meno trent'anni, i capelli tagliati corti di un biondo cenere, due occhi

straordinariamente azzurri e profondi. Dalla paura che provavo allora, non riuscivo di certo a vederlo bello ma ora, se devo pensare a Lucifero, il più bello degli angeli ribelli e maledetti, penso ad Herman, bello e crudele come l'Angelo della Morte.

Parlò più lentamente e così riuscii ad afferrare il senso delle sue parole. Mi chiese se avessi malattie veneree o di qualunque altro genere. Scossi il capo. Poi, mi chiese se sapevo cucinare e fare la domestica. Annuii. Parve soddisfatto. Mi guardò a lungo in viso, con il suo volto inespressivo; si riempì un altro bicchiere e ne mandò giù il contenuto in un sol fiato. Lo posò e mi passò una mano fra i capelli che avevo lasciato lunghi fino alla schiena. A quel contatto, tremante, piegai la testa sotto le sue dita. Improvvisamente, mi afferrò per i capelli e, tirandoli verso il basso, mi costrinse ad alzare la testa. Mi faceva male ma non fiatai. La paura mi immobilizzava.

"Jude!" esclamò, ma la sua non era una domanda. Forse era qualcosa che covava nella sua anima.

Lasciò la presa e, sempre con la sinistra, afferrò la mia mano. Non potei non notare che il braccio destro era quasi sempre immobile o, almeno, non effettuava mai alcun movimento brusco.

Avevo ancora le unghie lunghe e ben curate e la pelle, nonostante fosse arida, conservava ancora una certa morbidezza. Dalle mie mani si intuiva chiara la mia precedente posizione sociale.

"Una giudea ricca" commentò sorridendo, se quel suo ghigno poteva chiamarsi sorriso.

Credo che quella specie di esame fosse finito lì.

Mi trascinò giù per le scale, fino ad una specie di scantinato dove c'era un giaciglio disfatto.

Lo guardai spaventata. L'uomo afferrò un vestito posato lì sul letto e me lo lanciò.

Era un abito da domestica, come quello della nostra Ester.

Lo presi al volo. Era sgualcito, ma non mi chiesi a chi fosse appartenuto e chi, prima di me, avesse dormito fino a quella mattina su quel letto.

Lo seppi solo parecchie settimane dopo dalla maestra di scuola. Era un'ebrea polacca. L'aveva ammazzata il giorno del mio arrivo. Forse l'aveva scoperta a rubare qualcosa o, forse, si era solo stancato di lei.

Appresi allora quanto poco valesse una vita umana per il maggiore Herman Waldmuller; la nostra, ancora meno, visto che per lui non eravamo umani ma semplici aborti della natura, schiavi per nascita e, quindi, neppure degni di una morte giusta.

Avrebbe ucciso anche me al mio primo errore? Ero giovane e volevo vivere. Avrei stretto i denti ed obbedito come voleva lui. Dovevo farlo per me e mia sorella.

Guardando fuori compresi che, nella sfortuna, ero stata più fortunata delle altre. Io non facevo parte di quella massa grigia di gente che si ammazzava di lavoro nel lager; non ero costretta a restare quattordici ore in piedi, in una fabbrica di solventi chimici, né a lastricare strade. Avevo un vestito che poteva essere chiamato con quel nome e, per pranzo, non avevo quella zuppa nauseabonda di rape. Io mangiavo gli avanzi di Herr Kommandant e potevo lavarmi in un catino di acqua pulita.

Se avessi obbedito, e non lo avessi urtato, avrei avuto qualche speranza in più di quelle misere disgraziate che trascinavano i piedi nel fango gelato.

Da quella casa, osservando attentamente il paesaggio, ebbi la stessa esatta impressione che avevo avuto al mio arrivo alla stazione. Tutto era avvolto in una strana patina grigia. Quell'inverno non vidi mai il sole squarciare il cielo plumbeo. Tutto sembrava dello stesso colore: la spianata di cemento dove sorgeva il campo; i Carpazi in lontananza; i vestiti di quei poveri schiavi e il fumo delle ciminiere delle fabbriche che si mischiava a quello delle nostre povere ossa, lì, poco distante a Birkenau.

I primi giorni di servizio presso Herr Kommandant furono veramente duri. Sembrava che qualsiasi cosa facessi non andasse mai bene. Frau Weber, la governante, mi picchiava in continuazione per qualunque sciocchezza: una cicca non vista sotto il tappeto; una macchia su una posata d'argento; un po' di polvere rimasta in un angolo e, addirittura, per qualche pelo di gatto rimasto su una sedia.

Imparai allora che era inutile tentare di giustificarmi poiché sarebbe servito solo ad aumentare le punizioni. Venivo picchiata per ogni stupidaggine senza avere la possibilità di reagire.

Se Frau Weber era una strega, Herr Kommandant non era da meno.

Lui non cercava neppure delle scuse per farlo. La sera, ubriaco com'era, amava sfogarsi su di me solo per il gusto di vedermi inginocchiata ai suoi piedi ad implorare perdono.

L'unica cosa che mi consolava era che da lì riuscivo a vedere la baracca adibita ad asilo;

riuscivo a scorgere mia sorella tra gli altri bambini e ad udire le loro vocine allegre malgrado fossero circondati da tanta disperazione.

Le mie giornate trascorrevano sempre uguali: sveglia all'alba; pulizie nel mio stanzino e poi, portare la colazione al maggiore, nella sua camera. Si svegliava sempre presto nonostante andasse a dormire molto tardi e, alle sette, con puntualità teutonica, voleva essere servito. Gli preparavo il bagno e scendevo a pulire con cura tutte le stanze. Non avevo un attimo di tregua. Frau Weber controllava ogni mia azione e, se non c'era nulla da fare, mi faceva ripulire tutto dove già era lucido. Gli avanzi del pasto di Herr Kommandant erano il premio per le mie fatiche. Non mangiavo tutto. Conservavo sempre qualcosa da lanciare a mia sorella oltre il filo spinato.

Guardai le mie mani. Non le riconoscevo più.

Fino a poco tempo prima scorrevano agili sulla tastiera d'avorio del mio pianoforte e mai si erano degnate di lavare un piatto e i pavimenti. Ora le sentivo ruvide e gonfie, intorpidite dal gelo.

Appartenevo ad una famiglia privilegiata. Mio padre era un banchiere e, fino a prima della guerra, eravamo una delle famiglie più in vista di Trieste. Non avevo mai conosciuto povertà e discriminazioni e, sebbene fossi di origini ebraiche, avevo studiato nelle migliori scuole cattoliche della città e poi al Conservatorio di Venezia.

I soldi erano riusciti a farci scavalcare le leggi razziali del '38 e mio padre lo diceva sempre: "Mussolini non è Hitler". Poi la guerra finì, mentre per noi iniziò la tragedia. Ogni giorno

mi chiedevo se avrei mai più rivisto i miei genitori. Ne dubitavo. Probabilmente, Herr Kommandant avrebbe ucciso anche me, come aveva fatto con la precedente domestica, solo perché, un giorno o l'altro, si sarebbe stancato della cucina italiana e optato, chissà, per quella francese.


	3. Natale '43

Ricordo amaramente quel Natale del '43.

Non ero a casa mia di fronte al grande albero inghirlandato. Non c'era quel tepore buono dei miei cari. Quella era per me la festa più bella dell'anno. Benché non fossimo cattolici, lo festeggiavamo come tutti gli altri. Ricordo anche che una volta mia madre mi portò ad assistere alla funzione della mezzanotte.

Questa volta ero spaventosamente sola; separata anche da mia sorella e costretta a servire i miei aguzzini radunati intorno al tavolo, che mangiavano e scherzavano allegramente. Non alzavo mai lo sguardo verso di loro e, quando gli ero accanto, trattenevo il respiro per non piangere. Eccoli lì. A brindare festosamente, per la nascita del loro Salvatore che, dopotutto, era un ebreo come lo ero io e tutti quei disgraziati rinchiusi in quell'inferno, a cui loro davano la morte con tanta indifferenza.

Li udii cantare, un po' brilli Stille Nacht. Che profanazione!

I soldati lasciarono la villa a notte inoltrata. Ero stanca e dovevo pulire tutto in fretta se volevo concedermi almeno un'ora di riposo. Aspettai che l'ultimo dei soldati fosse uscito e, dopo un po', entrai nel salone. Le luci erano spente ma un candeliere acceso illuminava il volto del maggiore.

Sussultai. Cercai di mascherare il mio spavento e cominciai a sparecchiare la tavola sotto i suoi occhi. Quell'uomo mi guardava, o meglio, ebbi la sensazione che mi stesse studiando sin dal primo giorno in cui ero giunta alla villa. Continuava a fissarmi mandando giù un altro calice di champagne francese. Doveva essere ubriaco. Quella sera l'avevo visto bere molto e la cosa mi spaventava.

"Jude" così mi chiamava "un'ottima cena!" disse, rompendo quel silenzio di ghiaccio che ci divideva.

"Danke" risposi a bassa voce, senza osare alzare lo sguardo verso di lui, continuando a sparecchiare. Cadde di nuovo un silenzio gelido, che sentivo penetrare nelle ossa.

Ora la sua attenzione era rivolta al grande albero di Natale ma i suoi occhi erano spenti come se i suoi pensieri fossero altrove. Non mi misi a fare filosofia per cercare di capire a cosa stesse pensando. Non me lo chiesi neppure. Mi preoccupai solo di sbrigarmi. Più restavo in quella stanza, più correvo il rischio di essere picchiata.

"Jude" disse nuovamente "Come ti chiami?".

La domanda mi colse di sorpresa. Nessun ariano, o tedesco, da quando ero lì, aveva chiesto il mio nome. Mi chiamavano giudea, verme, o peggio ancora. Per un attimo mi sembrò di non ricordarlo.

Titubante, alzai lo sguardo e, con un filo di voce, risposi: "Elena…Elena Ferrara".

"Elena" ripeté lui "Non è un nome giudeo" aggiunse quasi con disappunto.

"No. È quello della nostra regina" dissi quasi per tentare di giustificarmi.

Herr Kommandant scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, ma io non riuscivo a capire cosa trovasse di tanto divertente nel fatto che mi chiamassi Elena.

"Ma perché, gli ebrei hanno una regina?"

Oh, com'ero stata stupida! Continuavo a considerarmi italiana, mentre appartenevo ad una razza inferiore! Eppure mi era sembrato così naturale! Mio padre, triestino, aveva fatto la Grande Guerra; aveva combattuto per l'Italia, e la prima figlia, l'aveva voluta chiamare come la sua regina.

Non riuscii a dare una risposta al nazista. Rimasi immobile sotto il suo sguardo. Forse la sua non era stata una domanda ma una semplice constatazione. Scosse il capo e si riempì di nuovo il bicchiere.

"Devo essere proprio disperato se la notte di Natale mi metto a fare conversazione con una stupida ebrea come te". Incassai l'insulto. Era stato uno dei più gentili fino ad allora ricevuti. "Quanti anni hai?" l'interrogatorio continuò.

"Diciotto, Herr Kommandant".

"Diciotto" ripeté lui passandosi un pollice sulle labbra umide "Sono stato in Italia diverse volte: Roma, Firenze, Venezia, Milano…Qual è la tua città?"

"Trieste" risposi senza guardarlo.

"Ja, Trieste" disse "Ma non è Italia. È Reich".

Non replicai. Era inutile.

"Sei ebrea in un paese di traditori. Oggi dire ebrei o italiani è quasi la stessa cosa".

Si alzò in piedi e fu subito dietro di me. Chiusi gli occhi e trattenni il respiro. Avvertii la sua mano dietro la nuca. Strappò il nastro che fermava i miei capelli lasciandoli scivolare lunghi dietro la schiena. Mi posizionò di fronte a lui. Tremavo e lui lo sapeva. Mi sollevò il mento affinché lo guardassi. I miei occhi spaventati fissarono quelli di lui. Scosse il capo e disse: "Jude".

La paura annebbiava i miei sensi.

"Siediti" disse.

Non disubbidii. Continuava a bere mentre io, con il capo chino, cercavo di non guardarlo. Afferrò un vassoio con dei dolci e me lo mise davanti.

"Prendi" disse.

Nell'udire quella parola sgranai gli occhi, allungai la mano tremante e lo guardai prima di prendere un pezzo di torta che non osavo portare alla bocca.

"Mangia" mi invitò "È Natale". Chiusi gli occhi.

Forse mi avrebbe picchiato per questo o forse lo avrebbe fatto se non avessi mangiato. Cominciai a masticare e lui sembrò soddisfatto. Credo si fosse accorto che avevo lasciato scivolare un pezzo di torta nella tasca del grembiule, ma non disse niente.

Si alzò di nuovo e, di conseguenza, mi alzai anch'io. Afferrò saldamente la mia mano destra e la osservò. Le mie unghie erano spezzate e la mano non era più morbida come prima. Mi guardò con un ghigno, come a dire: "vedi ebrea ricca? Vedi come la fatica distrugge le cose belle? Siete nati servi per natura ed ora hai le mani di una serva". Poi, il suo sguardo si fece tetro e quegli occhi divennero freddi e vuoti. Avvertii la sua mano scendere dal collo al di sotto della scapola fin quasi sopra al seno. Trattenni il fiato. Con un gesto fulmineo mi strappò un pezzo del vestito. Soffocai un urlo. Insieme al vestito, aveva strappato la stella gialla di David.

"Sono stufo di voi, sporchi ebrei!" disse lasciandola cadere nel caminetto ancora acceso.

Rimasi lì, muta ed immobile. Non avrei saputo come reagire. Qualsiasi mia iniziativa sarebbe risultata sbagliata. Si allontanò senza voltarsi e finalmente rimasi sola.


	4. Chapter 4 Sospesa

Era l'alba quando mi alzai.

Il suono della tromba annunciava agli schiavi che stava per cominciare un'altra giornata di supplizi.

Il sole non spuntava ancora dietro ai Carpazi quando uscii nel cortile della villa. Era il giorno di Natale ed avevo un dono per mia sorella. Con una mano feci segno alla maestra di farla avvicinare alla recinzione. Emilia si avvicinò lentamente. Eravamo di fronte, divise da due metri di filo spinato. Non potevamo nemmeno abbracciarci. Trassi fuori dalla tasca il bel pezzo di torta. Forse questo le avrebbe restituito il sorriso, e glielo lanciai. Vidi gli occhi di Emilia illuminarsi, ignara che ben altri occhi mi stessero osservando.

"Ti voglio bene" le dichiarai commossa.

Emilia mi guardò, ma non sorrise.

"Quando arriva la mamma?"

Quella domanda mi trafisse come una pugnalata. Non seppi come risponderle. Avevo inventato già troppe storie, troppe bugie. Ora, nella mia mente era tutto vago ed annebbiato e, nell'inconscio, speravo che loro non arrivassero mai in questo posto. Almeno loro avrebbero potuto vivere ancora.

La maestra fece cenno ad Emilia di correre subito per il controllo. Mia sorella mi guardò con quei suoi grandi occhi dolci, mi salutò con la mano e si voltò per correre dalla maestra. Non voleva essere punita. Col dorso della mano mi asciugai gli occhi. Dovevo proprio essere sciocca per piangere, se nemmeno mia sorella, di sei anni, lo faceva.

Il sole spuntava da dietro ai Carpazi e Herr Kommandant avrebbe voluto, come al solito, essere servito alle sette

Entrata nella sua stanza per un attimo non mi resi conto di quello che stava succedendo. Mi ritrovai a terra, intontita e sanguinante. Cosa avevo mai fatto? Scossi la testa e alzai la testa verso il tedesco. Era furioso. Il bricco e la tazza erano in frantumi, e il caffè era tutto sparso sul pavimento. Per un attimo pensai che mi avrebbe uccisa. Mi afferrò per il vestito sollevandomi di peso.

"Sei una ladra!" disse con ferocia "Butti a quei porci dei tuoi simili la mia roba!"

Non so cosa mi spinse a rispondergli.

"Non sono una ladra" mi difesi, con la testa alta, senza neppure una lacrima "Io non ho mangiato per dare qualcosa a mia sorella. È una bambina!".

Vidi i suoi occhi ardere d'ira.

Mi colpì con quella sua fortissima mano sinistra. Rotolai a terra e lui mi fu sopra. Come una furia, mi colpì non so quante volte fino a quando fui sul punto di perdere i sensi. Improvvisamente si calmò. Forse si era sfogato abbastanza. Mi guardò strisciare ai suoi piedi, e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. Se solo avessi potuto, in quel momento lo avrei ucciso.

Mi alzai barcollando. Il sangue mi riempiva la bocca. Mi guardai allo specchio. La paura mi trattenne dal gridare. Non ero io quella! Quell'immagine riflessa era una mia mostruosa caricatura.

L'ufficiale uscì dal bagno lanciandomi un asciugamano che portai al viso. Lui scese di sotto calpestando il caffè mischiato al mio sangue, che imbrattavano il pavimento.

Ricordo che non piansi. Non sentivo dolore. Ero ferita dentro. Non capivo cosa avessi fatto per meritarmi tutto ciò. Lui sapeva che non avevo rubato quella torta. Scesi di sotto a sciacquarmi il viso. L'acqua divenne rossa. Dovevo essere forte. Dovevo vivere.

Afferrai secchio e straccio. Di lì a poco sarebbe arrivata Frau Weber che, se non avesse trovato tutto in ordine, mi avrebbe picchiato anche lei. Il naso continuava a sanguinarmi. Risalii in fretta le scale.

Dovevo vivere.

Per un po' di giorni non vidi quel mostro. Gli era stata concessa una licenza grazie all'ottimo lavoro svolto al campo.

Tornò per Capodanno, portando con sé una donna: Frau Schneiderhann. Avrebbe festeggiato lì l'arrivo del nuovo anno, con i suoi amici. Non mi sentivo bene ma continuai a lavorare come una matta. Non si sarebbe certo impietosito per il principio di bronchite presa nell'umido della cantina in cui dormivo. Mi svegliai prima dell'alba per preparare tutto quello che occorreva per la festa di Herr Kommandant e dei suoi ospiti. Lui voleva che tutto filasse alla perfezione e, se qualcosa non fosse piaciuta ai suoi cari ospiti, a me sarebbe stata riservata una punizione esemplare. Mi reggevo in piedi a malapena e respiravo a fatica, ma cosa importava a quei bastardi se un verme stava male?

Mi avrebbero semplicemente schiacciata per evitarmi sofferenze inutili.

Quella sera il maggiore mi tenne sotto costante osservazione. Io cercavo di evitare il suo sguardo e di mascherare il pallore del viso, ma sentivo quegli occhi penetrarmi nella carne, e ciò acuiva il freddo che già percepivo. Con le mani tremanti per la stanchezza e la febbre, continuavo a servire gli ospiti, quasi tutti ufficiali, con le loro elegantissime signore, senza che mi degnassero neppure di uno sguardo. Per loro non ero una domestica, ero soltanto un rumore di fondo. Non vista, mi appoggiavo pesantemente ad una colonna. Ero distrutta. Le mie gambe si rifiutavano di reggermi ancora in piedi, e invece dovevo resistere. Per i festeggiamenti, avrebbero fatto l'alba!

A metà cena erano quasi tutti completamente ubriachi. Ricordo con disgusto le effusioni lascive che le coppie si scambiavano, mentre io tentavo di guardare il pavimento. Nella mia vita non avevo mai assistito e neppure immaginato che potessero accadere cose del genere.

Non era ancora giunta la mezzanotte quando accadde l'irreparabile.

Ero uscita dalla cucina portando sul vassoio due bottiglie di champagne. Non so cosa mi successe.

La vista si annebbiò e sentii le gambe divenire molli. Rovinai a terra come un sacco vuoto. Non so cosa avvenne nel frangente in cui svenni. Ricordo solo un dolore sordo allo stomaco. Frau Weber, inferocita, scaricò su di me tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo, sotto lo sguardo divertito dei convitati.

Mi rialzai goffamente appoggiandomi ad una consolle, ma ricaddi subito dopo in ginocchio. Non ce la facevo più. La mia volontà, la mia forza di vivere, in quel momento mi avevano abbandonata.

Un ufficiale ubriaco venne a dar man forte alla mia aguzzina. Alzai gli occhi. Herr Kommandant mi guardò inespressivo, poi riprese a baciare la sua Dorothea disinteressandosi del tutto di me.

L'ufficiale mi agguantò per un braccio e mi scaraventò giù per le scale. Due prigioniere polacche, che erano state chiamate per aiutarmi in cucina, mi raccolsero e mi condussero nel mio stanzino.

Il loro sguardo era pieno di compassione. Chiusi gli occhi, sicura che quello sarebbe stato il mio ultimo giorno di servizio alla villa. Herr Kommandant mi avrebbe uccisa con le sue stesse mani, come aveva fatto con la domestica precedente. Strinsi le mani intorno alla testa. Mi scoppiava. Non dovevo pensare. Ero troppo stanca per farlo. Sperai solo che almeno la morte fosse rapida.

Mi rannicchiai sotto il lenzuolo. Avevo freddo, ma mi addormentai, esausta.

Il suono della tromba mi fece sobbalzare. Ero ancora viva.

Mi passai una mano sulla fronte madida di sudore, poi rimasi un attimo senza parole. Una coperta di lana mi ricopriva; una calda coperta che io non avevo mai avuto da quando ero arrivata lì. Ai miei piedi dormiva la gatta del comandante. Com'era finita lì? Non potevo credere che Frau Weber avesse avuto pietà di me. Mi vestii in fretta. La paura mi attanagliava il cuore. Era l'ora di colazione di quell'individuo.

Una notte di riposo mi aveva fatto recuperare in parte le forze, ma le mie braccia tremavano di paura. Salii le scale lentamente, certa che ognuno di quegli scalini mi avvicinasse passo, passo ad una pallottola nel cranio.

La porta era socchiusa.

Bussai ed entrai tenendo gli occhi chiusi e bassi.

Herr Kommandant non mi disse una parola, ma almeno non mi aveva ancora sparato. Cacciai fuori il respiro e aprii gli occhi. Frau Dorothea dormiva completamente nuda nel letto. Preparai veloce il bagno caldo. Volevo uscire da quella stanza! Volevo ancora la speranza di vivere.

Sussultai quando quell'uomo mi afferrò saldamente per un braccio. Trattenni il respiro mentre lui, con l'altra mano, mi sfiorò la fronte che bruciava, senza proferire parola.

Quando mi lasciò, fuggii di sotto, nella mia stanzetta, dove finalmente scoppiai a piangere.

Ero viva!

Questa volta quel mostro aveva avuto pietà di me.

Afferrai la coperta. Forse Frau Schneiderhann, no, non sapeva nemmeno dove dormissi. Forse… Scossi la testa, non m'importava. Ero viva, e mia sorella non sarebbe rimasta sola in quell'inferno.

Vissi i giorni seguenti nel costante terrore di essere uccisa. Stranamente, Herr Kommandant non mi rivolgeva più la parola e mi evitava. E se non lo faceva era solo per arrecarmi qualche cocente umiliazione. Leggevo chiaro sul suo viso che si era già stancato di me e forse ora desiderava una cuoca francese o chissà cos'altro. Io cercavo di non pensarci e, malgrado avessi ancora un po' di febbre, continuavo ad ammazzarmi come una schiava. Se pure mi avesse concesso di continuare a vivere, non avrei resistito a lungo a spalare la neve dalle rotaie. In fondo, lì, ero una specie di privilegiata.


	5. Chapter 5 Mozart

Fu in una gelida mattina di gennaio che la mia vita, al campo, cambiò.

Il Maggiore Waldmuller era fuori per delle ispezioni e in casa ero rimasta completamente da sola.

Mi guardai intorno. In quella villa, al centro dell'inferno, regnava una serenità innaturale.

Spostai una tendina. Nevicava con lentezza. Vagai con lo sguardo per il lager che si stendeva ai miei piedi finché gli occhi non si posarono sulla sagoma del maggiore in lontananza.

Vidi tre persone inginocchiate davanti a lui cadere a terra come sacchi vuoti. Aveva loro sparato per chissà quale motivo. Dalla mia gola uscì un urlo strozzato. Caddi in ginocchio in preda ai singhiozzi: ero la serva di un freddo assassino! Mi appoggiai al pianoforte per tirarmi su. Inavvertitamente spinsi alcuni tasti da cui uscì un suono disarmonico. Con la manica del vestito mi asciugai gli occhi e, con le dita tremanti, accennai un do maggiore.

Non so cosa mi spinse a farlo, ma il ghiaccio era rotto.

Con la mano destra accennai un motivo che covava nella mia anima assetata.

Mi sedetti.

Continuavo a piangere.

Dovevo sfogarmi e sapevo che quello sarebbe stato il modo migliore per farlo.

Le dita intorpidite corsero titubanti sui bianchi tasti d'avorio del prezioso pianoforte, ma poi ritrovarono confidenza con l'amato strumento. Credevo di aver dimenticato cosa fosse quel suono sublime. Chiusi gli occhi e mi lasciai trasportare dalla musica.

Improvvisamente non ero più lì.

Ero a casa mia, con il babbo e la mamma che giravano le pagine dello spartito.

Suonavo il mio adorato Mozart e, senza accorgermene, avevo scelto la disperata fantasia K. 475. Ricordavo l'alternanza dei tempi lenti e veloci (adagio, allegro, andantino, più allegro, adagio).

Annegai in quella musica. La mia anima si liberava nel dolore di quelle note. Ero fuori. Il campo non esisteva più. Ero libera. Un mondo di armonia mi avvolgeva, nessun rumore riusciva a spezzare quella musica meravigliosa che usciva dalle mie dita stanche. Non mi accorsi del tempo che passava. Avevo perso ogni cognizione. Volevo annullarmi e sparire dentro quella musica.

Quando riaprii gli occhi, sentii il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

L'assassino era di fronte a me.

Cacciai un urlo e mi rannicchiai a terra, lasciando cadere lo sgabello. Strinsi la testa fra le braccia per proteggermi dalla sua furia.

Quello che temevo non accadde.

Il maggiore mi tese una mano e mi tirò su.

Strinse forte la mia mano e la guardò con attenzione.

"Sì" disse "Avrei dovuto accorgermene subito. Sono mani con dita troppo lunghe e perfette per essere semplicemente di un'ebrea". Non capii cosa volesse intendere. "Siediti" ordinò, alzando da terra lo sgabello "Suona!". Tremavo troppo per poter eseguire quell'ordine. Guardai Herr Kommandant. Non credevo fosse possibile per lui amare la musica. "Suona" ripeté in tono più gentile.

Guardai i tasti, tirai un sospiro e cominciai a suonare.

In principio, per la paura, commisi qualche errore, ma poi presi a suonare come sapevo di esserne capace. Il maggiore mi si sedette accanto. Io mi bloccai e scattai in piedi. Mi afferrò per un braccio.

"Continua" disse, costringendomi a sedere.

Continuai con la fantasia di Mozart.

L'ufficiale seguiva incredulo, e quasi rapito, le mie mani che volavano sicure sui tasti.

Suonai per lui per più di mezz'ora, ma non mi guardava più, assorto in chissà quali pensieri.

Quando smisi, parve tornare in sé.

"Sei brava, jude" commentò "Ma ti muovi troppo, la schiena va tenuta ferma e la tua tecnica va migliorata. In certi passaggi devi essere più incisiva".

Lo guardai sbalordita, L'ufficiale s'intendeva di musica. Mi afferrò la mano destra e mi fece ripetere un accordo con maggior violenza. Cercai di accontentarlo facendo vedere di aver capito, ma il mio tentativo non lo soddisfece. Sembrava smanioso di mostrarmi qualcosa. I suoi occhi brillavano di una luce strana e, per la prima volta, ci vidi il fuoco dentro.

Con la mano sinistra, ripeté l'accordo di quel pezzo che evidentemente conosceva a memoria.

Le sue dita erano agili e decise. Lo guardai inebetita.

Si lasciò trasportare dalla musica finché non provò a suonare con la mano destra invalida.

La musica che ne uscì fu alquanto insignificante. Herr Kommandant cacciò un urlo selvaggio e disperato, sbattendo violentemente il copri tastiera. Scattai in piedi, terrorizzata. Lo vidi portarsi le mani fra i capelli e poggiarsi con i gomiti sul piano. Trasse un profondo respiro, si alzò e venne verso di me. Mi afferrò la mano e la guardò con odio. La strinse nella sua facendomi male. Si alzò e andò verso una bottiglia di whisky poggiata sulla credenza. Ne bevve un sorso.

"Perché?" urlò "Perché?" Mi raggiunse, dandomi poi un forte ceffone sul viso. Rimasi immobile. La paura mi aveva impedito di sentire il dolore, ma i miei occhi si posarono sulle macchie di sangue dei miei fratelli, evidenti sulla sua giacca.

Solo in seguito capii quello strano sfogo del maggiore. A far luce nella mia testa fu Frau Dorothea che aveva cominciato a fare frequenti visite al comandante. Prima, e durante la guerra, Herman era stato un eccellente pianista; aveva tenuto concerti a Vienna, Salisburgo, Berlino e, molte volte, anche in Italia. Lo stesso Furtwängler aveva parlato di lui come di una grande promessa della musica internazionale. Nonostante la giovane età, aveva ottenuto gloria e fama, spenta troppo presto da una pallottola russa che gli aveva reso il braccio quasi inerme. Da quel giorno non aveva più toccato un pianoforte e una stupida ebrea aveva riaperto in lui una ferita mai rimarginata.

Com'ero sciocca! Nel sentire quella storia, ebbi pietà di lui; ebbi pietà del dolore di quel mostro che non ne provava per nessuno di noi.

Ma da quel giorno la mia vita cambiò.

L'ufficiale cominciò ad essere più gentile con me. Mi faceva passare ore al pianoforte e non posso negare che per me fu un ottimo insegnante, sebbene inflessibile. Se per tutto il giorno non parlavo, al pianoforte mi erano concesse parecchie libertà.

Lasciavo sfogo alla fantasia ed ero padrona della mia musica. Nella solitudine delle mie giornate mi riempiva la vita e credo che riscaldasse un po' anche il cuore arido e ferito di quel mostro.

Se da una parte fu la mia salvezza, dall'altro fu anche l'inizio di maggiori sciagure. Herr Kommandant cominciò a passare accanto a me più tempo di quanto avessi desiderato. Ogni settimana, di ritorno da Cracovia, portava qualche nuovo spartito, Mozart specialmente, ma anche Brahms, Schumann e Schubert.

Ed io suonavo.

Non ci scambiavamo parole, ma il suono di quel pianoforte ci avvicinava sensibilmente. Suonavo come lui voleva che suonassi. Le mani non erano più le mie. Erano sue le dita che scorrevano sullo strumento. La musica sembrava calmarlo. Beveva molto meno, e cominciava a trattarmi con maggior gentilezza. Attraverso un'ebrea, quel bastardo riusciva a risentirsi vivo. Seduta al pianoforte sentivo i suoi occhi su di me e la mia anima sbandata palpitava. Quegli occhi così freddi mi bruciavano. Quando lo avevo accanto provavo un misto di odio e desiderio; una sensazione così strana che ancora oggi non riesco a descrivere. Mi sentivo sola e lui era per me la musica. Mi aggrappavo al mio aguzzino per sentirmi ancora viva. Non riesco a spiegarmi perché ciò avvenne e me ne addosso tutta la colpa ma, malgrado ciò, credo di poter essere quanto meno compatita.

Al campo valevo meno di un verme. Giorno per giorno avevo annullato la mia personalità. La ragazza allegra di qualche mese prima non esisteva più, e se dovevo pensare al mio futuro non ci riuscivo. Circondata dalla morte, non riuscivo neppure a sperare di sopravvivere a quell'immane tragedia.

Da quando suonavo, Herr Kommandant si era accorto di me ed io, inconsciamente, mi sentivo superiore ai miei disgraziati fratelli. Io avevo un'arma che avrebbe potuto salvarmi: la musica, e l'avrei sfruttata. Avrei suonato anche per dieci ore senza stancarmi; avrei strisciato ai suoi piedi affinché mi concedesse un altro giorno. E poi, tante piccole situazioni, tanti gesti sconvolsero il mio fragile equilibrio mentale.

Fu lui, un giorno, a salvarmi dalle grinfie di Frau Weber.

Ricordo che, sanguinante, abbracciai le sue ginocchia per chiedere pietà, e da quel giorno quella donna si comportò un po' meglio nei miei confronti. Né dimenticherò quel giorno in cui, dopo aver lanciato del pane a mia sorella, mi accorsi di averlo alle spalle. Rimasi immobile, in attesa di una punizione, ma lui m'ignorò; fece finta di non avermi vista.

Potevo io rimanere insensibile a tali segni di magnanimità? Il mio equilibrio era spezzato. Il mio aguzzino mi teneva in pugno. Ogni immeritato ceffone risparmiato appariva, alla mia mente malata, come un atto di bontà; ogni boccone di quegli avanzi, rimasti un po' di più nel piatto, era un atto di generosità.

Non so se qualcuno potrà mai capirmi, ma so soltanto che ero una ragazzina bisognosa di aggrapparsi a qualunque appiglio per non affondare e, in quella casa, e in quel campo, c'era solo lui.

Sui miei sentimenti giocò molto l'inesperienza.

Ero cresciuta, protetta e viziata, in una famiglia ricca. Conoscevo cosa fosse l'amore familiare ma ero completamente all'oscuro di quelli che erano i sentimenti di una donna.

Al campo conobbi sentimenti trasfigurati dall'odio. Tutto intorno a me era più violento e diverso da quello a cui ero abituata. Ogni parola, ogni gesto assumeva un significato differente da quello che avrebbe avuto nella vita normale.

Eppure, a dispetto della mia inesperienza, non mi sfuggì lo sguardo pieno di desiderio che gli lessi, quando mi strappò dalle grinfie di un suo amico ufficiale delle SS.

Accadde ai primi di marzo, in una giornata gelida in cui la neve cadeva senza tregua da due giorni.


	6. Chapter 6 rivelazioni

Il capitano Rehfuss era giunto lì da Berlino. Era un vecchio amico del maggiore, anche lui musicista. Non so cosa fosse venuto a fare, ma posso immaginare che avesse portato nuove disposizioni per il funzionamento del campo di concentramento.

Attesi al mio compito di domestica con molta diligenza, poi, il maggiore mi ordinò di suonare.

Lo feci e il capitano apprezzò la mia esecuzione. Penso che fossero entrambi brilli quando Herman lasciò il salotto per andare a prendere una bottiglia speciale.

Non so come, mi ritrovai quell'uomo addosso, ma non seppi come reagire.

All'inizio restai immobilizzata dal terrore. Non riuscivo neanche a capire cosa stesse avvenendo.

Quell'uomo mi aveva rovesciata sul pavimento e, dopo avermi strappato la camicia, facendo schizzare tutti i bottoni, tentava di mettermi una mano fra le cosce. Sentivo l'alito fetido d'alcool sulla faccia e il peso di quell'uomo soffocarmi. Cacciai un urlo. L'urlo più disperato che la mia gola avesse mai emesso. L'uomo mi colpì con violenza, lasciandomi quasi priva di sensi. Da terra, vidi accorrere il maggiore, rosso in viso.

"Nein, Heinz!" disse "Sie ist Jude!".

Il capitano si bloccò all'istante e i suoi occhi divennero feroci.

"Puttana!" urlò, colpendomi. E subito dopo si alzò in piedi. Feci forza sulle braccia per rialzarmi e sollevai la testa. Gli occhi di Waldmuller erano fissi sul mio seno nudo. Cercai di coprirmi, allontanandomi da quegli uomini, strisciando a terra.

"Cazzo, Herman" disse il capitano "Perché questa troia non porta la stella?"

Il maggiore non rispose subito, osservandomi strisciare verso un angolo.

"Non li sopporto gli ebrei" disse "Non voglio vedere le loro maledette stelle gialle in casa".

Il capitano scoppiò a ridere.

"E allora perché tieni una troia come questa in casa se non puoi neanche fotterla? Hai visto che culo? Io sparerei a un'ebrea così!" sbraitò "È una bestemmia che la natura abbia fatto un verme con quel culo. Ammazzala, Herman!".

Il maggiore mi guardò, rannicchiata nell'angolo ed impaurita.

Si voltò verso l'amico e disse: "Mi serve ancora. Hai sentito come suona? Non è facile trovare scimmie ammaestrate come lei".

Poi si avvicinò a me e s'inginocchiò porgendomi il suo fazzoletto. Lo portai al naso. Il sangue m'impediva quasi di respirare. Con la mano mi sfiorò il seno, coperto alla meglio.

"Va nella tua stanza" mi disse, sollevandomi per un braccio.

Fuggii in preda alle lacrime. Per un attimo, avevo creduto di morire. Mi gettai sul giaciglio in preda ai singhiozzi. Perché dovevo essere punita così? Con chi dovevo prendermela se Dio mi aveva fatto nascere ebrea? Mi sciacquai il viso, tutto gonfio e indolenzito.

Quella sera non fui più chiamata.

Restai sola con me stessa a piangere la mia sventura.

Mi ero appena addormentata quando udii il rumore degli stivali sulle scale. Tirai la coperta verso di me e strinsi i pugni. La porta si spalancò improvvisamente ed io scattai in piedi come un automa. Era il comandante, che mai, prima di allora, era sceso nel sottoscala.

Non osai alzare gli occhi. Stette di fronte a me, per un po' di tempo, senza parlare; mi afferrò il mento costringendomi ad alzare la testa e mi porse un fazzoletto con un cubetto di ghiaccio.

"Ti ha conciata un po' male" osservò con un ghigno.

"Grazie" risposi sottovoce, tenendo il ghiaccio fermo sotto l'occhio indolenzito.

"Togli la coperta" mi ordinò, brusco.

Non osai disubbidire. Avevo addosso solo una leggera sottoveste, e lì sotto faceva freddo. Eppure, sulla mia fronte apparvero gocce di sudore. Il maggiore mi guardava fisso e io leggevo nei suoi occhi un interesse diverso dal solito. Avvertivo il calore del suo sguardo sulla mia carne nuda. Trasalii quando, con una mano, mi sfiorò una spalla. Poi proruppe in una risata sarcastica e scosse la testa.

"Non ti preoccupare, troietta" disse "Non ti toccherei neppure se il tuo fosse l'unico buco sulla faccia della terra" mi accarezzò i capelli, mentre io restavo immobile, senza quasi respirare "Però, Heinz ha ragione. In un certo qual modo, sei un aborto della natura" proseguì "Perché Dio ha creato una bestia così bella e io non posso fotterti?" Non credo che attendesse una risposta da me "A quanti pidocchiosi dei tuoi simili hai aperto le cosce, eh?" disse, stringendomi un seno. Mi lasciò quasi immediatamente e si pulì la mano sul pantalone. Poteva vedere le mie lacrime scendere sul viso e goderne. "Potevi essere polacca, ungherese. Italiana, Cristo!" esclamò con una smorfia.

Tremavo, ma non era per il freddo.

L'ufficiale si appoggiò ad una colonna, continuò a guardare le mie lacrime, le sfiorò con le dita e scosse la testa, ridendo. Prese la coperta da terra e me la mise sulle spalle, poi, accostandosi ad un orecchio, quasi sussurrando, mi disse: "Ti piacerebbe fotterti un tedesco, ebrea? Ti piacerebbe sentirmi fra le tue gambe, vero, ebrea?".

Scostandosi sorrise, mi diede un buffetto senza farmi male e se ne andò senza voltarsi a guardarmi.

Rimasi in piedi nell'oscurità. Cosa voleva quel demonio da me? Perché continuava ad umiliarmi?

Non stetti a pensarci su a lungo. Avevo imparato bene la lezione. Era inutile farmi domande. Nessuno mi avrebbe risposto.

Eppure, da quella sera, qualcosa cambiò nei nostri rapporti.

La mattina seguente mi recai, come al solito, nella sua stanza a portargli la colazione e preparargli il bagno. Lasciai il vassoio sul tavolo e preparai l'acqua alla temperatura da lui desiderata.

Stavo per uscire, quando lui mi bloccò.

"Aspetta, Jude" disse.

Si spogliò davanti a me. Arrossii fino alla cima dei capelli. Non avevo mai visto un uomo nudo prima di allora. Abbassai lo sguardo. Herr Kommandant mi osservava divertito. Forse aveva trovato un nuovo gioco. Spinta dal pudore, indietreggiai per andarmene.

"Ferma!" urlò lui con voce decisa "Voglio che mi lavi la schiena!" aggiunse in tono più pacato.

Mi trascinò letteralmente dentro il bagno e si immerse nell'acqua tiepida. Con veemenza, mi lanciò una spugna. Devo ammetterlo: ero impacciatissima e quel bastardo rideva di me. Con le mani che mi tremavano, sfiorai la sua pelle.

"Un po' di forza, Cristo!" imprecò l'uomo. Trassi un respiro e deglutii. Morivo dalla vergogna e lui lo sapeva. Eppure, il contatto con la sua pelle; con la pelle di un uomo giovane e bello, mi fece fremere. Avvertii un brivido dietro la schiena. Volevo scappare. Le orecchie mi ronzavano. Il mio corpo reagiva in maniera sconosciuta a quelle strane sensazioni.

"Vattene, stupida!" disse, lanciandomi la spugna.

Non me lo feci ripetere due volte. Fuggii da lì con il cuore impazzito.

Da quel giorno cominciai a sentirmi sempre più a disagio a fianco di quell'uomo.

Quando sedeva accanto a me al pianoforte, avvertivo il suo alito sul collo. Non ero cieca da non vedere il modo in cui mi guardava, eppure la sensazione che provavo non era normale paura bensì, qualcosa di più forte e indefinito che non riuscivo a comprendere.

E lui, il bastardo, continuava a perseguitarmi, mi era addosso, mi sfiorava. Nei suoi occhi leggevo un insano desiderio, una bramosia che mi spaventava di cui, nella mia innocenza non riuscivo a cogliere in pieno il significato.

Una di quelle mattine, compresi il pericolo a cui stavo andando incontro.

Herr Kommandant aveva preso l'abitudine di farsi massaggiare la schiena dopo il bagno.

Non avevo certo potuto rifiutarmi di farlo e, a quanto ne diceva, le mani di una pianista sulla schiena sapevano dare sensazioni celestiali. Compresi dopo che quel contatto così intimo lo eccitava. Era un modo come un altro per avvertire il mio calore su di sé, ed io non potevo negare che quel contatto sortiva lo stesso effetto anche su di me. E fu, mentre prestavo la mia opera mattutina, che Frau Schneiderhann entrò in camera. I nostri occhi si incontrarono. Io ne rimasi fulminata e abbassai subito lo sguardo lasciando il mio lavoro.

"Vattene" mi intimò il maggiore con voce inespressiva.

Frau Dorothea mi seguì con lo sguardo. Era duro. Non osai sostenerlo.

Mi raggiunse più tardi in salone dove ero chinata a lavare i pavimenti.

Eravamo sole. Herr Kommandant era uscito per qualche ispezione. Frau Dorothea passò sul bagnato, macchiando il pavimento, si diresse alla finestra e si mise a guardare fuori, in silenzio.

Io continuai a fare il mio lavoro.

Fu lei ad interrompere quel silenzio voltandosi di scatto verso di me.

"Non farti portare a letto da lui" disse con voce dura.

Alzai la testa verso di lei.

"Cosa?" chiesi, sconcertata.

"Se ci vai a letto, è la tua fine. Quello ti ammazza".

Rimasi a bocca aperta. Non sapevo neppure cosa rispondere.

"Io non…"

"Vieni qui" disse con voce imperiosa. "Guarda!" m'indicò la folla indistinta degli schiavi che trascinavano i piedi sulla neve. "Non sei diversa da loro. Farai la loro stessa fine!" Sul viso della donna apparve un sorriso che mi parve compassionevole. "Lui è tedesco. Appartiene ad una razza superiore. Se si sporcasse con te, sarebbe immondo per tutta la vita, capisci?"

Guardai sconcertata il bel viso di Frau Dorothea.

"Io non voglio che lui mi tocchi" dissi candidamente "Io… io ho paura di lui".

"Lo so" disse la donna senza guardarmi "Ma lui ti desidera. Sono una donna e conosco gli uomini molto bene, specialmente quelli come Waldmuller. Se ti fotte, ti ammazza. Non potrebbe vivere con il peso di una simile vergogna".

Perché Frau Schneiderhann mi diceva una cosa del genere? Era forse gelosa o provava pietà per me?

"Come devo fare, signora?" quasi la supplicai.

La donna scoppiò a ridere.

"E lo chiedi a me? Non lo so. Io ti ho solo avvertita".

Dopo quelle parole udimmo i passi pesanti del maggiore. Dorothea si allontanò da me ed io ripresi il mio lavoro. L'uomo sprofondò sul divano e, appoggiati i piedi sul tavolino, mi ordinò:

"Ebrea, suonami qualcosa di allegro".


	7. Chapter 7

Le sue lezioni di pianoforte migliorarono di molto il mio stile. Se, fino ad allora, ero stata una brava pianista diplomata al Conservatorio, lì, al campo, acquistai una sicurezza da concertista. Se ne accorse ben presto anche Waldmuller. Era lui l'artefice della mia trasformazione. Mi esibiva davanti ai suoi ospiti come un piccolo trionfo personale. Lui era riuscito a trasformare un'ebrea idiota in una pianista di talento, teorizzando che alcuni della mia razza, se guidati con il pugno di ferro, avrebbero potuto giungere ad imitare quasi alla perfezione un tedesco, sottolineando molto il quasi.

Io non mi offendevo più per quelle stupide osservazioni. Non le sentivo quasi più. In fondo, era inutile prendermela. La razza superiore avrebbe avuto sempre ragione, e la mia bravura, nonché la mia esistenza, dipendevano esclusivamente dal loro capriccio.

A volte mi sono chiesta che fine avrei fatto se non avessi saputo suonare. Sicuramente quell'uomo si sarebbe stancato di me e, se non mi avesse uccisa con le sue stesse mani, sarei di certo passata come fil di fumo per il camino.

Verso la fine di febbraio, al campo, iniziarono strani movimenti.

Le visite dei dottori, per le selezioni, si fecero sempre più frequenti e ormai non si limitavano più a portar via solo i malati dall'infermeria, ma facevano visite all'aperto, scegliendo chi per loro era in grado di lavorare e chi no.

Mi rifiutai di domandarmi dove portassero quei poveri disgraziati ma, anche dopo tutto l'orrore a cui i miei occhi avevano assistito, non avrei mai potuto immaginare la fine orrenda alla quale andavano incontro inconsapevoli. Camion zeppi di prigionieri arrivavano quasi ogni giorno provenienti da campi situati più ad est – le linee tedesche erano sempre più premute dalle armate sovietiche – oppure da nuove retate nelle nazioni sotto occupazione. Venni a sapere che c'era un gruppo di italiani, ma non ebbi mai occasione di parlare con loro. Spiavo da dietro le finestre, cercando di individuare un volto amato, pregando nello stesso tempo che non fosse fra la folla.

La mia misera vita continuava, ogni giorno uguale a se stessa, fra servizi, pianoforte, massaggi al comandante, e le sue attenzioni che diventavano sempre più palesi.

Alla fine di marzo, Herr Kommandant rimase fuori per più di una settimana.

Lo rimpiansi.

Frau Weber sfogò su di me tutto il rancore e le frustrazioni che aveva in corpo. Non riuscivo a capire cosa mai le avessi fatto per essere odiata a tal punto. Avevo le mani bruciate dai solventi che quella pazza mi faceva usare per disinfettare la casa dall' "immondo puzzo di ebreo", come diceva lei.

Devo dire che quando udii il rumore delle ruote della macchina del comandante trassi un sospiro di sollievo. Le angherie della mia aguzzina sarebbero cessate. Andai ad accoglierlo sulla porta. Mai provai tanta angoscia come in quel giorno. Il viso del maggiore era pallidissimo ed i suoi occhi allucinati. Sembrava uscito da un girone infernale. Si fermò a guardarmi. Aveva un volto perplesso. Mi accarezzò delicatamente la nuca. Non so perché lo fece, o meglio, lo capii solo in seguito quando scoprii che cosa ne era stato di cinque milioni di ebrei. Waldmuller non era stato a casa per una licenza, né al fronte russo. Era andato ad Auschwitz, il campo da cui dipendeva anche il suo, e questa volta non si era limitato a visitarlo superficialmente. Questa volta aveva visto tutto: le camere a gas e l'orrore dei forni che bruciavano i nostri miseri resti. Anche un cuore duro e crudele come il suo non poteva rimanere muto di fronte a tanta barbarie. Waldmuller aveva visto e ne era rimasto scioccato. Ricordo che da quella sera cominciò ad inalare una strana polvere bianca che gli aveva portato il suo amico Rehfuss. Quella roba lo faceva delirare, sragionare, peggio di quando era ubriaco. Dalla sua voce udii cose orribili su Auschwitz, a cui stentai a credere. Le diceva ridendo come un ossesso e quella sua condizione mi metteva paura. Sotto l'effetto di quella roba avrebbe potuto commettere qualsiasi cosa.

Non dimenticherò mai quel giorno. Ero al pianoforte a suonare una rapsodia di Brahms.

Il maggiore era sprofondato in una poltrona con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Aveva preso quella droga.

Suonavo con l'angoscia che mi opprimeva il cuore. La musica incalzava, avvolgendo forse anche i pensieri di quell'uomo. Quella sera non rideva. Con la coda dell'occhio vidi i suoi diventare rossi. Si riempì un bicchiere di whisky con la mano che gli tremava. Il bicchiere cadde a terra. Smisi di suonare, andai a raccogliere e ad asciugare il tappeto con il grembiule. Il maggiore afferrò con delicatezza la mia testa e la strinse debolmente facendomi volgere lo sguardo verso di lui. S'inginocchiò anch'egli e mi strinse al suo petto. Tremavo per la paura ma anche per l'emozione. Erano mesi che nessuno mi abbracciava.

Chiusi gli occhi e, per un attimo, immaginai di essere fra le braccia di mio padre.

"Lo faranno anche a te" disse, accarezzandomi i capelli "Non suonerai più per me. Sarai fumo, piccola giudea". Cercai di guardarlo, ma non capivo. "Ti bruceranno" riprese, scuotendosi "ti faranno sputare l'aria con il gas" disse, quasi urlando. I miei occhi erano gonfi di lacrime, ma non osavo chiedere spiegazioni su quelle oscure parole. "Strazieranno il tuo corpo da bambola ed io non potrò fare niente…Cristo!" urlò, allontanandosi da me.

Mi alzai in piedi ed indietreggiai. L'alcool e la droga avevano avuto su di lui un effetto devastante. Quando mi raggiunse, rimasi di nuovo sconvolta. Herr Kommandant, quel mostro, stava piangendo!

Non ebbi alcuna reazione logica. Non so come, mi ritrovai nuovamente tra le braccia di quell'uomo che continuava a sussurrarmi quelle strane frasi. Con gli occhi chiusi, avvertii il suo respiro farsi sempre più vicino al mio. Avvertii le sue labbra calde e tremanti sul mio collo e cercare poi, avidamente, le mie labbra. Non ero mai stata baciata prima di allora e quel contatto mi fece perdere il controllo delle mie reazioni. Rimasi immobile, ma desideravo che quell'uomo continuasse a baciarmi. Dopo tanto tempo mi parve di essere ancora viva. Desideravo quelle mani che toccavano voluttuose la mia schiena nuda, dimentica di cosa fossero macchiate. Desideravo quelle labbra morbide sul mio seno. Ero inebriata da quelle emozioni nuove. Sembrava che intorno a me non ci fosse più nulla, a parte quelle mani e quelle labbra che mi donavano una gioia segreta e sconosciuta.

Avevo bisogno di quelle mani. Avevo bisogno di sentirmi amata e in quel campo non c'era nessuno che provasse un briciolo di pietà per me. In quel momento c'era Herman, il crudele Herman, al quale avrei permesso di farmi qualunque cosa pur di sentire un po' del suo calore.

In quel frangente, non era più il mio aguzzino, ma un uomo; l'unico in grado di farmi sentire ancora viva, e che mi trattasse come una donna. Non ero più un verme schifoso, ero una donna vera, con emozioni vere, proprio come qualsiasi donna sulla faccia della terra. In quei momenti mi sembrò di recuperare la mia parte di perduta umanità. Sentivo il desiderio bruciare sulle labbra di quell'uomo; un desiderio che non conoscevo e non volevo respingere. Vedevo quei freddi occhi ardere di passione e mi abbandonai completamente a lui, immemore delle raccomandazioni di Frau Schneiderhann.

M'irrigidii quando avvertii l'uomo fra le mie cosce. Non so, forse sbagliai, ma questo lo svegliò dal suo strano sogno allucinato. Vidi sul volto di quell'uomo una smorfia d'ira ed i suoi occhi incupirsi improvvisamente.

"Troia!" urlò dandomi un ceffone così forte da farmi uscire il sangue dal naso "Cosa cazzo credevi di fare?" disse, continuando a colpirmi. Strisciai a terra tentando di sfuggire alla sua furia. Balbettai qualcosa cercando di chiedergli perdono, ma nulla, se non la mia morte, avrebbe potuto calmarlo. Aveva quasi fottuto un'ebrea; aveva macchiato il suo onore al contatto con la carne putrida di una bestia. Ora il mio odore gli sarebbe rimasto appiccicato addosso. Mi alzò da terra e continuò a colpirmi con violenza, poi mi afferrò per i capelli e mi trascinò fino alla porta d'ingresso. "Non farti più vedere, puttana!" urlò, aprendo l'uscio. E con una forza incredibile mi scaraventò giù per le scale, sul selciato, ricoperto da un vello di soffice neve.

**Cari amici di EFP,vi ringrazio per le recensioni, ne ho bisogno e, soprattutto, ho bisogno di sentire le vostre sensazioni ...questa volta ne voglio almeno una decina! Baci**

**Per gli amici di FANFICTION grazie! so che siete tanti e che è un onore per me essere letta in paesi tanto lontani! Fatemi sentire le vostre opinioni e sensazioni e vi chiedo scusa per non aver pubblicato in inglese ma non ne sarei stata capace.**

**Grazie Claire per essere sempre così precisa e puntuale...sappi che mi sono appassionata alla tua " O labirinto"...sarà la sensibilità latina?**

**Grazie anche a te Natalie...continua a farmi sapere cosa ne pensi!**


	8. Chapter 8

Non ricordo con precisione cosa accadde.

Sbattei la testa contro il paraurti di un'automobile e persi i sensi. Il mio sangue macchiò la neve fresca che, come un sudario, accolse il mio povero corpo martoriato. Rimasi a lungo lì, distesa, con indosso solo la sottoveste, non saprei dire per quanto tempo.

Quando riaprii gli occhi incontrai quelli straordinariamente azzurri di Waldmuller. Mi aveva avvolta in una coperta e cercava di sfregarmi le mani congelate. Nonostante avesse un braccio invalido, mi prese fra le braccia e mi portò di corsa verso l'infermeria.

Ripresi i sensi.

Li ritrovai per alcuni istanti nel grande stanzone maleodorante, giusto il tempo per vedere il dottore preparare una grossa siringa.

Quell'iniezione non mi fu mai fatta.

Il fenolo che conteneva serviva ad uccidermi in pochi istanti. Credo sia stato Herman ad opporsi alla mia morte. La ferita alla testa poteva essere curata, ma ebbi la polmonite, che in un lager equivaleva all'eliminazione.

Trascorsi in infermeria giorni infernali, quasi sempre priva di sensi e senza speranze. Ricordo poco di quei giorni; solo l'odore nauseante che si respirava lì dentro ed i visi duri dei medici.

Quando ripresi coscienza di me stessa, e cominciai a capire cosa mi fosse mai successo, mi ritrovai nella villa del comandante.

Non ero nel sottoscala.

Il mio letto era stato portato in una stanza attigua alla cucina, nella stanza della domestica. C'era un braciere acceso che riscaldava l'aria e avevo un cuscino sotto la testa.

Herman venne a trovarmi quasi subito.

Quando lo vidi, mi ritrassi nel letto. Dovevo avere il terrore dipinto negli occhi. Lui accennò un sorriso.

"Le tue mani sono intatte" fu la prima cosa che mi disse "torneranno a suonare come prima".

Tentai di dirgli qualcosa, di domandargli perché mi avesse quasi uccisa; provai a parlare, ma dalla mia gola uscirono solo sibili incomprensibili. Lui, in piedi accanto al mio letto, mi parlava con la voce più gentile che avessi mai sentito provenire da quella bocca. Lo fissavo impaurita e sconcertata al tempo stesso. Sembrava che stesse facendo un monologo. Si allontanò per pochi istanti ed io sprofondai la testa pesante sul cuscino. Sentivo le mie membra tutte spezzate e avevo tanto freddo. Udii i suoi passi in cucina. Chiusi gli occhi. Finsi di dormire. Non sopportavo di udire ancora la sua voce. Si fermò per un attimo ad osservarmi poi, credo, andò via ed io fui finalmente libera di piangere.

In casa c'era un'altra domestica, un'ungherese, da poco giunta lì, al campo. Lei portava la stella.

Fu molto gentile con me. Aveva preso il mio posto nel sottoscala ed ora toccavano a lei le angherie del comandante e di Frau Weber. Con lei non riuscii a creare un dialogo. Nonostante fossimo entrambe ebree, non riuscivamo a comunicare. Anna, – questo era il suo nome – non parlava tedesco, ed io non capivo lo yiddish . Parlavamo a gesti, ma questo non le impedì di continuare ad essere gentile con me.

Giorni dopo rividi il maggiore.

Prendendosi gioco di me, bussò prima di entrare. Stavo un po' meglio e riuscivo a tenere, almeno, la schiena appoggiata sul cuscino.

"Come va?" chiese l'uomo con quella sua espressione idiota. Credo che a quella domanda, sul mio volto sia apparsa una smorfia. "Bene" disse poi, lanciandomi una cartellina con degli spartiti musicali. Li afferrai con le mani tremanti e tentai di leggere quella musica ma i miei occhi erano annebbiati per la febbre. "È Chopin" continuò il maggiore avvicinandosi "È polacco, ma la sua musica è ugualmente divina". Sorrisi mestamente. La progenie della razza perfetta ammetteva che qualcuno di razza inferiore potesse scrivere qualcosa di divino "Non è Mozart, però" aggiunse.

Lo guardai. Voleva che suonassi per lui. Per questo mi aveva risparmiato quella siringa di fenolo.

Lasciai cadere i fogli sulla coperta e, con un filo di voce, dissi: "Sì… è molto bello Chopin".

Il silenzio fra di noi era spezzato.

"Tornerai presto a suonare" disse lui, sfoggiando un sorriso "ho bisogno delle tue preziose mani". E dicendo ciò, afferrò la mia, adagiata sulla coperta. A quel contatto mi irrigidii e lui se ne accorse ma fece finta di nulla. "E pensare che hai rischiato di perderle!" disse, guardandomi negli occhi per vedere la mia reazione. "Ma, a quanto pare, sei stata più fortunata di me. Al Creatore stanno più a cuore le mani di un'ebrea che non quelle di un pianista tedesco".

Sul suo volto vidi apparire una smorfia di dolore.

Non ritrassi la mia mano dalla sua. Mi limitai ad abbassare lo sguardo. Non riuscivo a comprendere il modo contorto con cui quella testa malata ragionava. Nella solitudine delle mie giornate mi ero posta migliaia di perché. Aveva tentato di uccidermi solo perché mi desiderava, poi veniva a trovarmi con lo zuccherino come si fa con una bestiolina malata.

Forse cominciava a considerarmi alla stregua di Perla, il suo bellissimo gatto persiano, e questo, per un'ebrea, doveva essere un grande privilegio! Ma intanto, la parte ancora umana di me andava sempre più dissolvendosi.

La mia famiglia: mia madre, mio padre; tutto mi sembrava così remoto! Mi sembrava quasi di non averli mai conosciuti! L'unica realtà possibile mi pareva quell'inferno in cui ero condannata a vivere: i silenzi spezzati dalle urla dei disperati e dalle raffiche di mitra. Il mio cervello era completamente intorpidito. Stordita dagli avvenimenti, quei pochi mesi mi erano parsi più lunghi di tutta la mia esistenza. Pensavo solo a guarire, a guadagnare un altro giorno; come una sciocca, volevo ancora vivere.

Avevo ancora la febbre alta, quella mattina di aprile, ma decisi ugualmente di alzarmi. Avevo chiesto ad Anna notizie di mia sorella e del campo dei bambini, ma quella donna continuava a non capirmi e a scuotere la testa. Dovevo vederla. Forse, non vedendomi, la piccola si sarebbe preoccupata. Forse si sarebbe sentita tradita anche da me. Dovevo rassicurarla; dirle che tutto andava nel migliore dei modi.

Appena in piedi, rischiai subito di cadere a terra. Tutto cominciò a girarmi intorno come se il mondo fosse impazzito. Mi aggrappai alla credenza, chiusi gli occhi e respirai con forza. La finestra era poco distante da lì. Per un attimo il cuore mi si bloccò e un urlo mi morì in gola.

Nelle due baracche, sotto la finestra, non c'erano più bambini, ma adulti; altri schiavi, provenienti da chissà dove. Non so dove trovai la forza, ma mi precipitai giù per le scale fin fuori dalla villa, con i piedi scalzi nella fanghiglia gelida. Corsi verso il reticolato al quale mi aggrappai, facendo colare il sangue dalle mani.

"Emilia!" Il mio urlo fu acuto e inumano. La chiamai più volte, in preda ai singhiozzi, ma quei disgraziati si voltavano senza capire il mio dolore. Accorse Anna con una coperta e mi avvolse le spalle nude. Non avvertii neppure la fredda canna di un fucile puntato sulla mia testa che mi intimava di allontanarmi dal reticolato. I miei occhi erano puntati sulle facce pallide degli ungheresi che avevano preso il posto dei bambini. Il mio cuore muto non osava neppure pensare che avessero portato via da me la piccola Emilia. Mi voltai ed incontrai gli occhi inespressivi del soldato che puntava il fucile contro di me.

"Das Kinder!" dissi con un filo di voce "Dove sono i bambini? – Quell'uomo fece una smorfia, prima di sputare la presa di tabacco che stava masticando. Non mi disse una parola. M'intimò nuovamente di allontanarmi. Vidi Herman spuntare in cima alle scale. Corsi verso di lui, inciampai, caddi, mi rialzai, lo raggiunsi e mi gettai ai suoi piedi in preda alla disperazione.

"I bambini! Mia sorella!" dissi, singhiozzando "Dove sono?"

I suoi occhi erano un cielo plumbeo. Non rispose alla mia domanda.

"Vedo che sei perfettamente ristabilita, se puoi permetterti di camminare scalza" .

Non mi faceva paura. Niente avrebbe potuto farmi paura in quei momenti. Neppure la morte che lui avrebbe potuto darmi senza pensarci neanche per un istante.

"Dove l'avete portata? È piccola. Ha bisogno di me".

Il maggiore voltò le spalle e rientrò in casa senza degnarmi di uno sguardo. Lo seguii e lo afferrai per un braccio. Il tedesco si bloccò per un istante. Io, una sudicia ebrea, avevo osato toccarlo!

Si voltò e mi colpì con un manrovescio, in pieno viso. Barcollai per un attimo, poi persi l'equilibrio, ma la mia disperazione era tale che non sentii dolore, e alzai fieramente il capo verso di lui che aveva estratto la pistola e me la puntava, con mano ferma, alla testa. Mi avrebbe uccisa, ma cosa importava? Mia sorella era troppo piccola per poter sopravvivere in un inferno come quello senza il mio aiuto e, se fosse già morta, volevo saperlo, perché sarei morta anch'io.

Dai miei occhi non uscì una lacrima. Guardai con orgoglio negli occhi del mio assassino ed osai parlargli come nessun ebreo avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di fare con un tedesco.

"Non m'importa di morire, se lei è già morta! Perché non è qui? Dove sono gli altri bambini? Ha solo sei anni, ed i miei genitori non mi perdonerebbero mai di non aver saputo proteggerla."

A quella mia ultima ingenua frase, Herr Kommandant scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, ricacciò la pistola nella fondina e si accovacciò accanto a me.

"Sei una piccola, stupida giudea coraggiosa!" dichiarò, afferrandomi, e attirandomi verso di sé. Incontrò il mio sguardo febbricitante e mi passò una mano sulla fronte. "Jude!" ordinò, rivolgendosi ad Anna "Portala a letto". Poi, guardandomi, aggiunse: "Sono impaziente di ascoltare quei pezzi di Chopin".

A quelle parole di indifferenza caddi nello sconforto e dai miei occhi cominciarono a piovere grosse lacrime. Com'era possibile tutto ciò? Perché essere tanto crudele da non dirmi che fine avesse fatto la mia piccola Emilia?

"No, no, vi prego!" implorai, afferrando una calda mano del tedesco fra le mie fredde "Vi prego! Dovete dirmelo! Suonerò ora! Subito! Fino a morire, ma devo vederla! Vi prego!"

Il maggiore ghignò, si voltò un attimo verso la finestra, poi mi tirò su e mi trascinò quasi a forza verso il pianoforte.

"Siete peggio delle mosche. Siete milioni e non c'è spazio qui. Non c'era più posto per i bambini e li hanno portati via. I bambini non lavorano, dunque…"

"Dove l'hanno portata?" chiesi, concitata.

"Con gli altri bambini" rispose l'uomo "Ora, suona".

Pigiai i tasti del pianoforte con le mani che avevano rischiato il congelamento. Le sentivo completamente estranee a me e, ad ogni movimento, avvertivo un dolore strisciante lungo tutto il braccio. Credo di aver suonato malissimo quella mazurka, ma, in realtà, sembrava che il maggiore non stesse neppure ascoltandomi.

"Li hanno portati ad Auschwitz, credo" esordì a metà della mazurka.

Nell'udire quel nome mi bloccai e mi voltai verso di lui. Auschwitz: quel nome l'aveva ripetuto quella sera in cui aveva tentato di ammazzarmi. Ricordai l'orrore con cui quel mostro ne aveva parlato. Il gas, i forni; tutto mi tornava alla memoria come un'eco lontana.

"Continua, Cristo!" urlò l'uomo, stizzito dalla mia interruzione.

Continuavo a suonare ma i miei pensieri erano affollati da figure di orrore. Dovevo andare anch'io ad Auschwitz. Dovevo esserle accanto per proteggerla.

"Mandate anche me ad Auschwitz, vi prego!" supplicai. E mentre lo dicevo, gli occhi mi si annebbiavano per la febbre. Herman ridacchiò.

"Non dire idiozie!" mi riprese "Non sai quello che stai dicendo."

Smisi di suonare e aggiunsi, senza guardarlo: "Sì che lo so. Mia sorella non può stare da sola. È troppo piccola per cavarsela senza di me. Mia madre non mi perdonerebbe mai se le accadesse qualcosa!" L'uomo spense la sigaretta sul pavimento calpestandola con un piede; si alzò dal sofà e venne ad appoggiarsi al pianoforte.

"Tua madre" esclamò "tua madre sarà già passata per il crematorio prima di poterti rimproverare. E forse tu avrai già tirato le cuoia prima di arrivare a diventare fumo".

Lo guardai senza riuscire a comprendere quelle parole oscure "Sono topi di fogna come te. Li avranno presi e rinchiusi. Forse vi troverete all'inferno, se esiste un inferno degli ebrei" aggiunse ridacchiando.

Strinsi i pugni. I miei genitori erano in Italia. Non li avrebbero mai presi. Erano salvi. Quel mostro non mi avrebbe tolto quell'unica, vana speranza. Non ressi a lungo le emozioni violente di quella giornata tremenda. Scivolai sotto il piano, priva di sensi, senza neppure accorgermene e, forse, in quel preciso istante, mia sorella stava bruciando nei forni di Birkenau.


	9. Chapter 9

Tutto mi fu più chiaro nei giorni seguenti.

Erano passati ormai più di venti giorni da quando i bambini erano stati portati via. Tutto era successo il mattino seguente al mio tentato assassinio. Non avevo avuto nemmeno l'opportunità di vedere mia sorella per l'ultima volta per mandarle almeno un bacio e, mentre combattevo incosciente fra la vita e la morte, lei mi era stata portata via. Solo dopo essere tornata libera, compresi lo strano comportamento di Herman, le lacrime e le sue sinistre parole. Lui sapeva di mandare a morire centinaia di bambini e aveva tentato di dimenticarlo nell'alcool e nella droga.

In questi anni mi sono spesso chiesta quale mostro può resistere impassibile alla morte delle creature più innocenti e se questi esseri abbiano il diritto di essere chiamati uomini.

Vedo scorrere davanti a me gli occhi di migliaia di bambini andare fiduciosi verso la morte con il loro sorriso innocente.

Herman non mosse un dito per salvarli: né mia sorella, né uno qualsiasi di quegli innocenti. Nel mio letto non dorme un uomo ma una bestia che suscita orrore alla natura stessa.

Ed io rimasi viva ad assistere alla mia dissoluzione. Ripresi a suonare per lui, ad imparare per lui, che mi plasmava come una bambola di cera. Non osavo più parlargli di Emilia: la cosa lo irritava. Qualunque cosa dicessi lo irritava. Era stato chiaro: solo la musica mi teneva viva e solo se fosse stata quella che voleva lui. Io non valevo un gran che, ma le mie mani, sì; forse quelle gli sarebbero servite ancora per un po'.

Durante l'estate del '44 le bombe cominciarono a piovere dal cielo. La Germania era in rotta irreversibile su tutti i fronti. Gli americani avanzavano veloci ad occidente, spezzando il grande sogno del Reich, ed i russi stringevano la terra polacca dentro una morsa strappando, giorno per giorno, territorio ai boriosi aguzzini.

La vita, al campo, divenne frenetica. I treni provenienti dall'Europa o da altri campi ormai sfollati non si fermavano più al nostro campo per sbarcare il loro materiale umano: proseguivano per Auschwitz, direttamente fra le braccia della morte. I bombardamenti mettevano a dura prova le industrie tedesche situate a ridosso dei campi, bloccando la produzione per lunghi periodi. Gli incendi divampavano nelle baracche e, oltre a quella per gli stenti e la fame, una morte più benigna pioveva giù dal cielo. Si pregava perché i russi giungessero presto; si diceva che fossero più vicini ed i bombardamenti, sempre più frequenti, avvaloravano appieno quella ipotesi.

Sotto le bombe, Herman rimaneva tranquillamente sdraiato sul sofà, costringendomi a suonare, con le gambe che mi tremavano sui pedali. Lo osservavo. Sembrava assente, come se tutta quella distruzione e quel fragore non lo sfiorassero nemmeno. I vetri delle finestre tintinnavano violentemente, e avvertivo il pavimento traballare sotto i piedi, ma non osavo neanche fuggire per ripararmi. Udivo l'allarme e sapevo che in quel momento lui mi voleva al pianoforte e che, se solo avessi osato alzarmi, non avrebbe indugiato ad usare la pistola poggiata sul tavolino innanzi a lui. Udivo le urla dei disgraziati nelle baracche colpite dagli incendi e le mie dita pigiavano più forte sui tasti per impedire alle mie orecchie di sentire quei lamenti, mentre lui fumava tranquillamente, disteso sul sofà.

Una bomba esplose poco lontano dalla villa. I vetri in frantumi schizzarono come proiettili da tutte le parti e lo spostamento d'aria mi scaraventò a terra. Non ricordo molto di quella sera. Non so neanche se dopo l'urto rimasi cosciente. Mi ritrovai sotto il pianoforte e il maggiore, sopra di me, mi stringeva la testa contro il suo petto. Un secondo scoppio fece tremare la villa fin dalle fondamenta, facendo cadere l'intonaco dal soffitto. Tremavo tra le braccia di quell'uomo che mi stringeva con forza fin quasi a soffocarmi e non aprii gli occhi fino al momento in cui non udii il rumore dei motori degli aerei allontanarsi. Herman allentò la presa: "È finito" annunciò.

Sgusciai, istupidita, da sotto di lui e solo allora lasciai sfogare i miei singhiozzi. Quando lo guardai, vidi il sangue scorrergli dalla tempia sino allo zigomo e colare giù per la guancia. Afferrai un tovagliolo pulito da un cassetto e mi precipitai da lui. Herman indietreggiò, stupito, a quel contatto e si passò una mano sulla fronte.

"Cazzo!" esclamò guardandosi la mano sporca di sangue. Si sedette e lasciò che lo medicassi. Non so cosa stessi provando in quel momento; so solo che con il volto ferito, mi parve più umano di quanto lo fosse mai stato. Tolsi accuratamente le schegge di vetro dalla ferita, e la lavai con acqua limpida. Feci tutto con molta attenzione e le mie mani non tremarono neppure per un attimo.

"Giorno per giorno sto scoprendo le tue doti nascoste, jude" disse Herman, sarcastico "Tuo padre era forse un dottore?"

Scossi il capo e, fissandogli la benda che avevo trovato nella cassetta del pronto soccorso, risposi: "Mia nonna faceva l'infermiera e, a volte, l'ho aiutata a curare qualcuno".

"Capisco" aggiunse l'uomo alzandosi per dirigersi verso quello che rimaneva di una finestra "Cristo! – esclamò poi – Ci stanno dando giù sul serio questa volta i bastardi!".

Mi avvicinai cautamente e guardai fuori quello spettacolo di orrore. C'era fuoco ovunque. La fabbrica bruciava come pure molte baracche e, senza volerlo, i miei occhi si posarono su quella dove, fino a poco tempo prima, aveva vissuto mia sorella. Di quello che era stato l'asilo non restava un gran che; le assi di legno si erano accartocciate, quasi fossero di carta. Una bomba l'aveva centrata in pieno, non lasciando scampo agli occupanti. Portai istintivamente le mani al volto. Se Emilia fosse rimasta lì, sarebbe di sicuro morta, pensai, ignara che stavo già respirando nell'aria quella dolce creatura. Caddi in ginocchio sussurrando il suo nome. Credo che quella volta il mostro mi lesse nei pensieri. Si allontanò da lì, senza dirmi niente, gironzolando per la grande sala, lasciandomi sola ed immobile con il mio dolore. Poi si avvicinò e, afferrandomi con delicatezza per i polsi, mi costrinse ad alzarmi.

"Tua sorella non è più lì. Vedrai, è salva".

Pronunciando quella menzogna, evitò di guardarmi negli occhi. Sapeva bene che ad Auschwitz non c'erano bambini poiché per loro erano immediatamente aperte le porte delle camere a gas. Non so perché ma nell'udire le parole del tedesco mi rasserenai. Non mi aveva mai rivolto una parola gentile ed ora, sentirgli dire quelle parole su mia sorella, mi riscaldò l'anima. Annuii con la testa, tirai su con il naso per frenare il pianto e mi asciugai gli occhi col dorso della mano.

"È salva" dissi "Se hanno bombardato qui, non è detto che lo abbiano fatto anche ad Auschwitz". Sul viso del comandante apparve una smorfia.

"La storia racconterà che sono stati i vostri amici ad ammazzarvi come cani. Non è giusto che ne prendiamo il merito solo noi".

Non risposi. Non avrei saputo cos'altro aggiungere. "Jude, vammi a preparare qualcosa d'italiano. Sono stufo di quella specie di gulash che mi propinate ogni sera".

Non finì nemmeno di parlare quando una specie di scoppio sibilante rimbombò per la sala. I miei nervi tesi non ressero, non so perché, e mi ritrovai fra le braccia di Herman che scoppiò in una risata fragorosa: "Stupida giudea!" disse ridendo ancora "È solo una corda del pianoforte che si è spezzata".

Aprii gli occhi e, dopo tanto tempo, risi anch'io. Ridevo tra le lacrime e la mia fu una risata liberatoria che mi aiutò a scaricare tutta la tensione accumulata dentro. "Eppure è strano. È la prima volta che sento ridere un ebreo. E la tua non è una risata di bestia" commentò Herman sollevandomi il viso per il mento "è il riso di una donna".

I suoi occhi erano strani. Sembrava che volessero entrare nella mia anima. Abbassai lo sguardo, comprendendo la pericolosità della situazione. Ero ancora fra le sue braccia, e avevo già quasi pagato con la vita il torto di aver acceso in lui sentimenti umani verso di me. "Come ti senti? Una donna o una bestia?" mi chiese accarezzandomi i capelli. Rimasi con lo sguardo fisso a terra, senza rispondere. E lui, al mio silenzio si spazientì: "Rispondi!" intimò, alterando il timbro della voce.

"Non lo so" risposi io con voce tremante, e dissi la verità.

In quei mesi avevo perso ogni dignità di donna. Non avevo più un nome, né una casa. Ero una "jude", come tante altre centinaia che erano al campo, trattata come una bestia e costretta a vivere costantemente nella paura di essere uccisa.

"Non lo sai? Forse non hai neppure il cervello per poterlo sapere!" sentenziò lui, fingendo una risata. Avvertii il suo respiro a pochi centimetri dal mio. Strinsi i pugni ma, improvvisamente, mi allontanò con uno spintone. "Va a prepararmi qualcosa. Ho fame!".

In una di quelle mattine, feci una scoperta straordinaria.

Gli avevo da poco servito la colazione, quando Waldmuller mi chiamò nel suo studio.

"Guarda" disse, mostrandomi una tabacchiera intarsiata "C'era una tabacchiera come questa in casa. Dov'è finita?". I suoi occhi erano iniettati di sangue e il suo sguardo era crudele.

"Non l'ho vista, signore" sussurrai intimorita. Mi colpì con un manrovescio. Portai una mano alla guancia, ma dalla mia bocca non uscì un gemito.

"Brutta puttana ebrea, dove l'hai nascosta?" mi urlò scuotendomi come una bambola di stracci "Trovala, o ti giuro che t'ammazzo!" terminò scaraventandomi a terra e lasciando la stanza, nervosissimo. Mi tolsi i capelli dal viso e, tirati due grossi respiri, mi misi subito al lavoro.

Sapevo che il maggiore non scherzava e che avrebbe fatto pagare anche a me la sua sbadataggine.

Aprii armadi e cassetti. Misi le mani nella sua scrivania, tra i suoi documenti. Sicuramente mi saranno passati davanti resoconti dello sterminio che si perpetrava in quel campo, ma non ci feci caso. I miei occhi sorvolarono su numeri, nomi, date e circolari, che macchiavano di sangue le mani di Waldmuller, non meno di altri mostri nazisti. Io cercavo la tabacchiera con la cocaina, da una tabacchiera dipendeva la mia vita. Malgrado fossi accecata dalla paura sempre crescente per la mia infruttuosa ricerca, rimasi inchiodata quando ebbi tra le mani una fotografia del maggiore. Era una foto recente, dove non era solo. Sorrideva accanto ad una bella ragazza dal volto pallido e i lunghi capelli biondi acconciati sulla nuca che aveva tra le braccia un bambino di pressappoco due anni, ed un sorriso radioso. Com'erano diversi gli occhi di Waldmuller in quel ritratto! E quella doveva essere la sua famiglia. Quel bambino era la sua copia! Dunque, era sposato ed aveva un figlio. Come poteva essere felice e tanto crudele con degli innocenti?

Sobbalzai. L'ufficiale stava rientrando, con il suo passo pesante. Riposi la fotografia e scattai subito in piedi. Non mi chiese nemmeno se avessi ritrovato la tabacchiera. Mi colpì come una furia, ed io non tentai neanche di giustificarmi.

"L'hai rubata tu, puttana!" esclamò ansimando.

Scossi il capo, e sussurrai: "No, signore, io non rubo!". Mi colpì di nuovo, poi improvvisamente sembrò calmarsi. Da sopra il caminetto, afferrò una bottiglia di whisky e ne trangugiò un bel po'. Si passò una mano fra i capelli, arruffandoli.

"Vai in infermeria!" mi ordinò "Fatti dare una siringa di morfina. Digli che… mi fa male il braccio e che è un ordine!"

Non me lo feci ripetere due volte.

Mi precipitai giù per le scale e, di lì, fuori dalla porta, scoppiando finalmente a piangere.

Camminai svelta in mezzo alle baracche, qualche sorvegliante fece pesanti apprezzamenti alla mia persona ma io non ci feci caso. A casa aveva una moglie ed un bambino. Come poteva essere così crudele, e poi tornare, con le mani lorde del nostro sangue, ad abbracciare suo figlio?

Il mistero mi fu svelato qualche settimana dopo, durante una delle ultime visite di Frau Dorothea.

Waldmuller era vedovo da poco più di un anno: la moglie ed il figlio erano morti sotto un bombardamento a Berlino. Questo, forse, mi spiegò il suo cuore arido e l'odio viscerale verso di noi. Come tutti i tedeschi, lui ci accusava di aver voluto la guerra. Accusava noi dei bombardamenti che avevano distrutto la sua famiglia, e Dorothea sembrava dargli piena ragione.

Ripensandoci, ora mi viene da ridere. Volere, noi, la guerra? Forse per poter essere sterminati peggio dei ratti, nelle camere a gas?

Il dottore non fece molte storie per darmi la morfina, ma non riuscirò mai a cancellare il ricordo di quello che loro chiamavano ospedale. Decine di corpi senza vita stavano accatastati all'ingresso, freddi, lividi, e con gli occhi ancora sbarrati per l'orrore.

Dentro era peggio dell'inferno.

I malati erano ammucchiati in due o tre per giaciglio e la maggior parte dei loro visi era giallo.

Tutto era lercio degli escrementi che i malati di dissenteria non riuscivano a trattenere: il tanfo era insopportabile. Fuggii letteralmente da quel luogo dove, tempo addietro ero finita anch'io e, correndo, tornai alla mia prigione.

Io non ero tra quei disperati. Ero diversa da loro. Se avessi dovuto morire, a me sarebbe stata riservata una morte umana, lontana da quegli orrori. Mi sarei tolta la vita con le mie stesse mani, gettandomi sui fili dell'alta tensione pur di non finire in quella che i nostri aguzzini chiamavano infermeria. Sbattei la porta alle mie spalle. Waldmuller era lì ad aspettarmi.

"La sai fare un'iniezione, vero?" mi chiese, scoprendosi il braccio con impazienza. Osservai la sua ansia.

"Sì" risposi poi.

Quando la morfina cominciò a sortire il suo effetto, vidi il maggiore rilassarsi. Mi trascinò in salotto, volle che suonassi Mozart e ne sembrò soddisfatto.

"Ho fatto un bel lavoro con te" continuò sedendomi accanto "Sei quasi perfetta. Credo che mi mancheranno le tue mani a Vienna".

Nonostante i dolori che provassi, quei lunghi periodi al pianoforte mi infondevano coraggio. In cuor mio, ero fiera della mia bravura e quella musica che usciva dalle mie mani mi ricordava che ero viva, che ero una donna, non una stupida bestia incapace, come sosteneva Frau Weber: forse, avevo più diritto di vivere io che non i miei aguzzini.

Sapevo che la guerra sarebbe finita presto. A tutti era evidente che l'avanzata russa non avrebbe potuto essere fermata, anche se Waldmuller e i suoi amici continuavano a comportarsi come se fossero i padroni del mondo.

Alla fine dell'estate del '44, al campo già non arrivavano più convogli, ma ogni giorno un camion di prigionieri veniva trasferito ad Auschwitz – Birkenau. In quei giorni persi anche Anna: non l'avrei più rivista. Non avevamo avuto il tempo per riuscire a comunicare, ma eravamo state legate dalla comune sventura.

E così rimasi nuovamente sola nella grande casa e le mie giornate divennero più lunghe e vuote.

Frau Dorothea non veniva più al campo. I continui bombardamenti, anche di giorno, rendevano quel luogo pericoloso e sebbene proclamasse il suo amore per il mio aguzzino, la donna non voleva rischiare. A Waldmuller la cosa non parve pesare affatto, non credo fosse innamorato di lei, sempre che fosse lecito usare quel verbo per un mostro come lui. Aveva trovato altri modi per divertirsi, trascinando anche me nei suoi giochi perversi.

Non so, ma credo che la donna, per sua natura, sia stata sempre attratta dalla malvagità. Potrebbe essere perché in noi è più forte lo spirito materno; lo stimolo di dare amore a chi, secondo noi, ne ha più bisogno. E questo succedeva anche a me.

Evitavo il maggiore, rendendomi conto che i sentimenti provati per il mio aguzzino non si limitavano all'odio ma comprendevano un'attrazione perversa, trasfigurata dalla solitudine interiore. Riversavo su chi mi faceva del male il mio bisogno d'amore. Non riuscivo a rimanere indifferente ai suoi sguardi, né tanto meno ad avere repulsione del suo sfiorarmi fortuito, sapendo bene che quelle strane reazioni nient'altro erano che i sintomi del mio innamoramento.

Non avevo mai provato simili sentimenti prima di allora. Non avevo mai avuto contatti tanto intimi con un uomo e fu lui a trascinare nel fango la mia innocenza; a corrompere la mia anima, sporcando la mia fantasia, introducendomi nel suo mondo traviato.

Avrei dovuto odiarlo per questo e invece, come una maledizione, tutto ciò mi spinse a desiderarlo ancora di più. Non so spiegare come sia accaduto. Forse fu l'innocenza stessa a trascinarmi nell'abisso o, forse, confusi la lussuria con l'amore. Sapevo che Herman mi desiderava e avevo quasi pagato con la vita la soddisfazione di questo desiderio; eppure, dentro di me, la paura non riusciva a dominare le passioni. Negavo anche a me stessa quei sentimenti singolari ma, malgrado tutto, quella notte di terrore mi legò a quell'uomo in un vincolo indissolubile che, ancora oggi, mi tiene avvinta.


	10. Chapter 10

Era già tardi ed ero in quella fase di sonno in cui i sensi, non ancora intorpiditi, permettono di avere sensazione di ciò che ti accade intorno. Avvertii il passo pesante del tedesco in cucina ma, forse per la stanchezza o credendo di essere in un sogno, non mi alzai.

Trattenni un urlo di spavento quando avvertii la sua mano afferrarmi rudemente per un braccio.

Trassi un profondo respiro e tornai in me cercando, con la mano, la mia divisa.

Non me ne diede il tempo, trascinandomi su per le scale, con indosso la sola sottoveste. Lo seguii docilmente, rinunciando a chiedere spiegazioni, ormai fin troppo abituata alle sue stranezze

Piantai i piedi solo quando giungemmo alla sua camera da letto. Scossi il capo. Era ubriaco, e io non volevo essere uccisa.

Con uno strattone, mi spinse ad entrare facendomi perdere l'equilibrio. Finii a terra, in ginocchio. Alzai la testa. Nel suo letto c'era una donna il cui sguardo non era certo meno impaurito del mio. Waldmuller tracannò un altro bicchiere di whisky e ci guardò, ghignando. Ero interdetta. Non capivo cosa quel pazzo volesse da me. Lo vidi slacciarsi i pantaloni e muovere verso quella donna. Nonostante conoscessi il suo corpo, portai d'istinto le mani al volto per la vergogna, cosa che lo divertì. Lo vidi costringere quella donna a scendere fra le sue gambe e fare qualcosa che esulava dalla mia fantasia. Per la prima volta vidi gli occhi di un uomo ardere. Erano fissi su di me mentre quella donna lo faceva godere. Rintanata in un angolo, non potevo evitare di guardare. Oh, Herman, perché mi torturavi così? Non piangevo ma ero rimasta lì, sconvolta, a fissare quella orribile scena, con le facoltà annebbiate ed una gran voglia di fuggire via. Quando l'uomo volse lo sguardo, fuggii. Non m'importava cosa sarebbe successo: volevo solo uscire da quella stanza e non sentire quei gemiti scomposti.

Ma fu tutto inutile.

Mi bloccai immediatamente sul pianerottolo. Udii il sibilo di una pallottola sfiorarmi un orecchio.

Rimasi immobile per il terrore, tanto che smisi anche di respirare. Avvertii la canna della pistola poggiarsi delicatamente contro la mia nuca.

"Cosa credi di fare, troia?" minacciò il tedesco "Te ne vai solo quando lo dico io" terminò, strattonandomi e trascinandomi dietro di sé per un braccio.

Mi scaraventò sul letto, accanto all'altra donna e mi si spogliò davanti. Scossi la testa, impaurita.

Non poteva farlo! Mi avrebbe uccisa.

"Non fatelo, signore! Sono una sporca ebrea, io!" proruppi fra le lacrime. Scoppiò a ridere, e mi afferrò tirandomi verso di sé.

"Non lo dimentico mai" mi sussurrò all'orecchio. Poi, afferrata la mia veste, la strappò fino alla cinta. "Anche Hitler ti desidererebbe se ti vedesse ora, come ti vedo io".

Continuavo a supplicarlo, ma l'uomo si stava prendendo gioco di me.

_Gli occhi tuoi sono colombe. Le tue chiome, un gregge di pecore che scende dalle pendici del Galaod. Come un nastro di porpora le tue labbra, e la tua bocca è soffusa di grazia. Come spicchio di melagrana, la tua gota. Come Torre di Davide, il tuo collo, e i tuoi seni sono come cerbiatti che pascolano fra i gigli_…

La paura non mi rese insensibile a quelle parole remote. Non le avevo mai udite e, allora, non sapevo neanche cosa fosse il _Cantico dei Cantici_. Chiusi gli occhi sussurrando pietà sotto il tocco morbido di quelle mani su di me, lasciandomi trasportare dalla fantasia in uno strano mondo di desideri. I nostri occhi s'incontrarono e per un attimo si fusero in un solo colore.

Per un istante i nostri desideri si confusero.

Con uno strattone, mi spinse giù dal letto e, guardandomi con ferocia, mi ordinò di non muovermi, puntando la pistola contro di me. Mi svegliai dal torpore in cui ero precipitata per ritrovarmi mezza nuda e sudata ai piedi del suo letto. Cercai istintivamente di coprirmi, ma l'uomo mi teneva sotto tiro, mentre giaceva con l'altra prigioniera. Dovetti assistere, impotente, mentre il tedesco stuprava quella povera donna. Fui costretta ad ascoltare i loro gemiti. Mi ero rannicchiata in un angolo, sconvolta ed incuriosita. Quello che vedevo era nuovo per me.

Quando il maggiore disse alla donna rumena di andarsene, lei non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Indossò in fretta i suoi indumenti e corse via verso le scale Ma Waldmuller non poteva lasciarla andar via dopo quello che aveva visto e sentito. Dal mio angolo, lo vidi prendere la pistola e, senza pensarci su, premere il grilletto. La donna si accasciò a terra. Cacciai un urlo disumano. Vidi la donna fare forza con la mano sul pavimento per tentare di alzarsi. I nostri occhi s'incontrarono, dopodiché vidi la luce spegnersi in essi. Waldmuller la freddò con un colpo alla testa.

Non ressi a tanto orrore.

Avrei fatto di tutto per continuare a vivere, ma la crudeltà di quella morte mi fece perdere la ragione. Scattai in piedi come una furia e raggiunsi il tedesco colpendolo con i miei deboli pugni.

"Assassino! Assassino!" urlai con tutte le mie forze "Bastardo assassino!"

L'uomo fu sorpreso dalla mia reazione ma non reagì, lasciandosi colpire per pochi istanti.

"Perché?" urlai ancora fra le lacrime. Waldmuller mi colpì con un manrovescio, scaraventandomi a terra, accanto alla povera donna. Mi sporcai con il suo sangue. Ma ormai non avevo più paura. Avevo perso il controllo. Mi alzai di nuovo, gridando: "Assassino!"

L'uomo scoppiò a ridere e, afferrata la pistola, la puntò contro di me. Risi anch'io: una risata folle, isterica. E andai contro l'arma.

"Ammazza anche me, bastardo!" dissi "Che importa? Tanto, oggi o domani fa lo stesso! Non ho paura. Io non sono una donna. Sono meno di una bestia. Non ho alcun diritto di vivere, io! Tanto, non ce l' ho, io, l'anima!" urlai.

Mi colpì violentemente con il calcio della pistola. Caddi a terra stordita, mentre il sangue che mi colava dal naso, si mischiava con quello della rumena morta. Sentii la mano di lui afferrarmi e trascinarmi giù per le scale. Avevo perso tutta la mia baldanza. Il tedesco mi costrinse a deglutire un sorso di brandy per svegliarmi, e ne bevve anche lui.

"Vorrei ammazzarti" sussurrò, avvicinandosi al mio respiro "lo avrei già fatto, ma non posso. Hai qualcosa che mi appartiene e che mi hai rubato. Qualcosa per cui è indispensabile mantenere la tua misera vita".

Lo guardai interdetta. Non riuscivo a capire. In quel momento desideravo solo farla finita. Volevo morire per sfuggire a tutto quell'orrore.

"Ammazzami!" sussurrai fra le lacrime "Non voglio vivere in questa morte".

Herman mi strinse al suo petto nudo e lasciò che piangessi fra le sue braccia omicide. Mi sollevò fra le braccia e mi portò al pianoforte, facendomi sedere sulle sue gambe. Afferrò le mie mani fra le sue e le poggiò sulla tastiera di avorio ordinandomi dolcemente di suonare. Lo feci male, mentre quello strano essere mi sorreggeva con delicatezza i polsi tra le sue mani.

"Mi hai rubato la musica" disse "queste mani non sono più tue. Questa che suoni è la mia musica perché queste mani sono mie e finché vivrai avrai sempre questa parte di me, perché sei una mia creatura".

Pensai che avesse ragione. Suonavo come voleva che suonassi, meravigliosamente bene, come mai m'era riuscito prima. Forse aveva ragione: quella musica non era la mia.

"Tu non saresti nulla senza la musica. Non saresti che una sudicia ebrea come tante. Non saresti qui".

Avvertivo le sue labbra sfiorarmi il viso e il desiderio a fior di pelle. Chiusi gli occhi. Non riuscivo a pensare alla donna morta di sopra. Mi sembrava così lontano.

Continuavo a suonare una polacca di Chopin, mentre strane pulsioni sensuali trascinavano lontano la mia anima: le mani di Herman sfioravano dolcemente la pelle nuda delle mie braccia, facendomi fremere. Amavo un assassino. Desideravo che quel mostro continuasse a toccarmi. Volevo che mi facesse gemere come avevo sentito fare poco tempo prima a quella donna che giaceva morta. Ne provavo orrore ma non riuscivo a frenare la mia voluttà.

"Ti ammazzeranno prima o poi. Forse lo farò io" disse, appoggiando la testa sulla mia spalla nuda "ma, per ora, ho ancora bisogno di te, piccola giudea".

Sapeva di dire il vero. Prima o poi mi avrebbe uccisa. Non aveva cuore per aver pietà.


	11. Chapter 11 decisioni

In quei giorni, tutto cominciò a farsi più chiaro nella mia mente.

Il campo si spopolò con grande rapidità e, alla fine di quel settembre '44, non erano rimaste più di cinquecento anime. Si era svuotato troppo velocemente. Dove portavano quegli esseri infelici?

Non volevo crederci, ma il mio cuore sapeva che tutta quella gente era portata a morire.

La Germania era demolita, l'orgoglio teutonico, a pezzi, e noi avremmo pagato con le nostre vite i loro sogni infranti. La mia misera vita mi scivolava fra le mani. Ancora qualche giorno, forse!

Non speravo nemmeno più di rivedere Emilia che, per me ormai, era un fantasma del passato. Il mio atroce presente era il campo e Waldmuller, ogni giorno più strambo e insofferente.

Negli ultimi miei giorni di soggiorno al campo non volle che suonassi.

Forse, pensai, vuole abituarsi a vivere senza di me. Forse, vuole dimenticare le mani che non gli appartengono.

Nelle mie notti insonni, pensieri di morte si rincorrevano nel mio cervello, eppure, ricordo che quella onnipresente amica non mi spaventava più. Mi ero così abituata a vedermi morire gente intorno, avevo tanto toccato e assaporato l'amaro della morte da farci l'abitudine.

In quelle ultime notti fingevo di dormire mentre, tra le palpebre socchiuse, spiavo il maggiore, ritto sull'uscio della mia stanza. Immobile, con il cuore in gola, lo osservavo guardarmi. Sapevo. Meditava di uccidermi, ma qualcosa gli faceva rimandare di giorno in giorno quella decisione. Avvertivo il calore delle sue mani sfiorare la mia pelle senza mai toccarmi, l'odore del suo respiro reso acre dall'alcool. Riuscivo a restare immobile, unico mezzo di difesa rimastomi, mentre i miei sensi soggiogati da quella specie di stranissimo amore che provavo per lui, annebbiavano la mia fantasia.

Forse, inconsciamente, già da allora cercavo la morte; una morte che santificasse la mia vita, una morte che uccidesse il mio insano amore, una morte che rendesse giustizia ai miei fratelli uccisi.

E volevo che fosse lui ad uccidermi, con le sue mani. Ne era capace e lo sapevo bene. Se avesse stretto le sue mani intorno al mio collo, forse, nell'ultimo momento, il mio amore sarebbe morto ed io l'avrei odiato. Desideravo odiarlo, e più la mia testa gridava odio, più il mio cuore rispondeva amore. Tutto ciò, lo so, è contrario ad ogni ordine logico, ma nulla era logico in quel lager e se fui trascinata più dai sensi che non dal cuore, questo non lo capirò mai.

E quella sera, l'ultima sera, aprii gli occhi.

Lo vidi arrivare all'uscio barcollando. Aveva bevuto, come al solito, ma non abbastanza da essere ubriaco. Tra la gabbia delle ciglia non distinguevo bene il suo viso. Quando avvertii il suo respiro avvicinarsi al mio e le sue mani sfiorare la pelle delle mie spalle nude, strinsi gli occhi. E quella sera le sue labbra divennero audaci: una lieve pressione delle sue sulle mie che credeva incoscienti, il dorso di una mano mi sfiorò una gota. Cercai di non pensare e continuavo a fingere, mentre il mio cuore impazzito annegava in un sogno impossibile.

Udii il rumore metallico a me ormai tanto familiare. Aveva caricato la pistola. Il sangue mi si gelò nelle vene portando via con sé le illusioni; la paura, che credevo morta dentro di me, mi attanagliò.

Spalancai gli occhi, scattando a sedere sul mio giaciglio.

Herman mi stava di fronte puntandomi l'arma.

Non un gemito uscì dalla mia gola.

Mi limitai a fissarlo in quei suoi meravigliosi occhi di ghiaccio.

Non so cosa lesse in me ma vidi la sua mano tremare e abbassare l'arma.

Immobile, in silenzio, non lo supplicai di risparmiarmi la vita. Forse, se l'avessi fatto, me lo avrebbe negato.

Non parlò nemmeno lui. Per un po' rimase fermo sulla porta poi, senza guardarmi, disse: "Volevo farlo mentre dormivi. Ora, è tutto più difficile".

Fino a pochi mesi prima avrei tentato di reagire, di lottare per la mia vita, invece non feci nulla, limitandomi ad avvolgermi la coperta intorno alle spalle.

"È inutile rimandare di giorno in giorno" proseguì, sedendomi accanto, dopo aver preso la mia mano nella sua "il campo chiude. È finita. Non posso portarti con me".

Ci fu una pausa, il tempo di un respiro, che parve un'eternità. "Sapevi che sarebbe finita così, vero?".

Non risposi.

Cosa avrei mai potuto dire?

Sì, lo sapevo, e non speravo nella sua pietà.

Mi scosse per le spalle, con violenza. Voleva sentire la mia voce; voleva il mio assenso alla condanna. Alzai il capo, chino verso di lui, mentre una grossa lacrima colava sulla mia gota.

"Che importa quello che penso io?" dissi "Io non ho il diritto di pensare né di sperare. Non sono diversa da mia sorella, né da tutti gli altri. Mi condannate a morte? Io non mi oppongo. Sarebbe inutile, no?".

Fu colpito dalle mie parole fiere. Afferrò il mio volto fra le mani e, guardandomi fissa, disse: "Non hai paura della morte?". Accennai un sorriso ironico.

"Chi non ne avrebbe?" affermai "Sono giovane, e finisco prima di cominciare. Ma forse ho più paura di continuare a vivere condannata in questo orrore, ed ho paura di soffrire ancora".

Herman mi strinse al suo petto.

"Ti ammiro, piccola giudea. Hai coraggio. Ed è forse per questo che provo pietà per te. Non credevo che sentimenti del genere si potessero provare per una della tua razza, ma tu sei diversa dai miserabili tuoi simili. Hai qualcosa dentro che gli altri non hanno".

Non avevo più paura. Forse ero rassegnata.

"Vi sbagliate, signore" replicai "quegli uomini hanno in loro tutto ciò che io ho perduto. Avrei preferito morire anonima fra loro, ma avendo la loro forza, poiché io sono la più disgraziata della mia specie".

Lui sembrò non capire.

"Io non ho nessuno che mi dia speranza. Non provo nemmeno l'orgoglio della mia razza. Sono un'ebrea senza nome, senza patria come loro ma, a loro differenza, io non ho neppure un Dio. Non posso sperare nel mio perché non l'ho mai conosciuto, né posso rivolgermi al vostro essendo il Dio dei miei assassini. Non mi resta neppure la speranza".

Herman infilò la pistola nella fondina, mi fece alzare e mi trascinò dietro di sé, al pianoforte che non toccavo da più di una settimana.

"Forse è stata colpa di queste" disse il tedesco stringendo le mie mani fra le sue "credo che la mia pietà sia per la musica che andrà perduta. Forse perché, ammazzando te, ti seguirà una parte di me trascinandomi nel tuo abisso. L'oblio scenderà sulla musica che sarà stata soltanto mia; musica che io racchiuderò nella mia memoria, come un ricordo segreto, che mi conforterà quando sarò solo".

Suonai la fantasia K. 475 di Mozart, disperatamente angosciosa, da raggiungere il sublime. Herman mi era accanto; ascoltava il mio requiem e gli occhi brillavano ad entrambi come braci.

Stavo dedicando quella musica al mio assassino. Gli stavo lasciando un mio ricordo, la mia arte, che a lui sarebbe toccato far svanire.

Prese una bottiglia di brandy e due bicchieri. Forse il coraggio serviva a tutti e due. Bevvi d'un fiato, tossendo poi violentemente, e le lacrime di disperazione che scendevano sul mio viso si confusero con quelle dell'alcool. Herman rise, ma la sua fu una risata triste. Mi riempì un altro bicchiere. Non ci avrei messo molto ad ubriacarmi. La testa mi girava e fantasie vorticose affollavano la mia mente. La paura era svanita in pochi bicchieri di liquore. Ora sembrava che il mondo fosse diverso, che tutte le cose importanti fossero diventate di colpo inutili. Udivo il boato delle bombe in lontananza, ma non m'importava. Continuavo a suonare per Herman, e per me, nella mia ultima notte.


	12. Chapter 12 oblio

L'alba sarebbe giunta presto.

Dalla radio accesa giungeva l'eco di un languido valzer.

Chiusi gli occhi e mi lasciai trasportare dalla melodia. I ricordi dei tempi felici riaffiorarono nella memoria.

Ero a Venezia, nel grande salone del Danieli. La festa del mio diploma, i primi tacchi alti e la musica dolce e languida dell'orchestra. Il brandy cantava nella mia testa. I miei piedi scalzi roteavano sul pavimento, trascinati da quelle note lontane, mentre le braccia nude fendevano l'aria fresca della notte.

Tutto l'orrore era lontano.

Una strana, artificiale felicità mi pervadeva. Schegge impazzite del mio passato fluttuavano nell'aria come mille farfalle. Mia madre, lì, nell'angolo, così bella nell'abito da sera; mio padre, sulla poltrona, a fumare il sigaro, ed i miei tanti amici, di cui mi pareva di non ricordare il nome.

Inciampai nei miei stessi piedi finendo a terra, e qualcosa sembrò incrinarsi. Quando riaprii gli occhi il grande lampadario del Danieli era sparito, sostituito dal soffitto della casa del mio assassino. Herman mi aiutò ad alzarmi, lasciandosi trasportare dalla musica. Ballai con lui quel valzer dei ricordi, chiudendo gli occhi per allontanare gli spettri del mio presente.

Il rombo sordo delle bombe scalfiva la mia corazza ed io tentavo disperatamente di difendermi dalla realtà. Udivo le parole di Herman. Rimbalzavano chiare nella mia mente. Sentivo la sua mano premere sulla schiena ed attirarmi a lui.

"Ti ho combattuta" diceva "ma non so se ti ho vinta. Ho resistito alla tua bellezza. A volte ti ho odiata. Per un uomo, non poterti avere, è una tortura".

Le sue parole mi lusingavano. "Perché sei ebrea?" continuava "Non potrò mai perdonartelo!".

Avvertii il peso delle sue labbra sulla nuca. Gli occhi morti della rumena riaffioravano nella memoria. Scossi la testa.

"Dimentica, dimentica!" dissi a me stessa. Herman mi stringeva con le stesse mani con cui giurava che mi avrebbe uccisa, ma non m'importava. La sua mano si strinse sulla mia sottana lacerandola con uno strappo secco. Rimasi immobile sotto il suo sguardo avido poi, accovacciandomi a terra, cercai di nascondere la mia nudità. Due grosse lacrime colarono sul mio viso mentre lui, accoccolatosi lì accanto, sfiorava delicatamente le mie braccia.

"Come ho potuto resistere al desiderio?" disse afferrandomi i polsi "Il tuo dio ha operato cose grandi su di te".

Avvertii il solletico dei suoi capelli e le sue labbra tiepide sul mio seno.

Mi sembrò di impazzire, inconsapevole se fuggire o restare, persa nelle sensazioni di una passione mai veramente conosciuta.

D'improvviso le mani di Herman si fermarono.

I nostri occhi s'incontrarono.

In quelli di lui c'era un'espressione di odio e di rancore tale che temetti mi uccidesse proprio in quel preciso istante. Tremando, chiusi gli occhi. Le sue labbra si unirono furiosamente alle mie. Mi tolse il respiro. Il desiderio aveva preso il controllo.

Non tentai di reagire. Sarei morta comunque, ma avrei sporcato il suo onore ariano. Le sue mani mi sfiorarono dappertutto, mentre quelle labbra mi regalavano un oblio a lungo desiderato. Era come se, in quegli istanti, tutte le sensazioni esplodessero.

"Mi hai maledetto, giudea!" diceva, mentre mi baciava, ed io, in silenzio, mi prestavo a quel suo gioco. Mordendo un labbro, mi irrigidii quando prese la mia verginità, ma fu un attimo. Lo assecondai. In quegli ultimi istanti volevo essere felice. Mi strinsi a quel corpo giovane e bello che mi faceva gridare. Così, mentre quell'uomo mi soggiogava e mi umiliava, mi sentii finalmente viva. Non m'importava più di morire, né chi fosse quell'uomo che mi abbracciava. Avvertivo quella gioia nuova, una sensazione di vita così forte che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa intorno non mi sarebbe importata. Com'erano belli i suoi occhi e come splendevano i suoi capelli sotto i raggi della luna! La sua pelle era liscia e morbida facendomi affiorare nella mente l'idea che fosse un angelo del Signore.

Quando si allontanò da me, sentii il mondo crollarmi addosso. Avevo bisogno del suo calore.

Si voltò senza guardarmi, accendendosi una sigaretta, che spense quasi subito. Io rimasi a terra, sperduta ed in silenzio, senza pensare. Avvertivo ancora su di me l'odore della sua pelle.

Dopo un po', Herman si avvicinò, mi coprì con la sua giacca e, sedendosi sul divano, mi strinse fra le braccia. Non mi rivolse la parola, né tanto meno fui io a parlare. Restai in silenzio, aggrappata a lui. Chiusi gli occhi. Volevo sognare; volevo che la morte fosse dolce, lì, fra le sue braccia.

Attesi in silenzio il sorgere del sole, stretta al suo petto, ad ascoltare i battiti del cuore.

Uno strano torpore annebbiava la mia mente, l'alcool soggiogava ancora i miei sensi. Avrei dovuto avere orrore di quell'uomo e di quelle mani lorde, che mi tenevano stretta, e chissà perché, invece, provavo ancora il desiderio di sentire il loro tocco. In un attimo, tutte le angherie, e le umiliazioni erano sparite dalla mia memoria. Provavo solo un desiderio fisico di essere amata che ora, a mente fredda, non riesco a spiegarmi. Volevo sentire la sua voce. Volevo solo un po' d'amore.

Quando Herman si destò, quella quiete s'infranse.

Scosse il capo per svegliarsi. Forse non credeva nemmeno a quel che aveva fatto.

Scattai in piedi. Non avevo paura della sua sentenza.

Mi colpì con un ceffone, poi lo vidi sbattere furiosamente i pugni sul pianoforte, imprecando contro di me. Le sue parole mi ferirono in profondità, ma in cuor mio era chiaro che in quel momento lui odiasse se stesso. Ora si sentiva sporco, come diceva Frau Schneiderhann. Il mio odore gli sarebbe rimasto incollato addosso per sempre. Il suo era stato un errore al quale non poteva porre alcun rimedio. I suoi occhi erano colmi di rancore. Osai fissarlo e questa volta fu lui ad abbassare lo sguardo.

Il sole era alto all'orizzonte quando Herman prese la sua decisione.


	13. Chapter 13 Libera?

Non mi disse una parola. Mi trascinò dietro di sé fino alla Volkswagen e lasciammo il campo alle nostre spalle. Mi voltai a guardare il pesante cancello che si chiudeva dietro di me. Stavo lasciando l'inferno, ignara dei pensieri di lui. Giunto in un piccolo boschetto, ai piedi di una collina, Herman frenò bruscamente e mi ordinò di scendere. Obbedii. Non avrei tentato di fuggire. Nuvole cariche di pioggia si rincorrevano sulle nostre teste e si udivano già i tuoni in lontananza. Mi legò le mani dietro la schiena e io lo lasciai fare. Non avevo né la forza, né la volontà per oppormi alla sua condanna. Grosse lacrime scesero silenziose sul mio viso. Herman le sfiorò con le dita.

"Devo farlo" disse quasi per giustificarsi "ho giurato fedeltà al Reich e, se sono un uomo, devo essere io a farlo".

In quei brevi istanti, tutta la mia breve vita scorse davanti ai miei occhi: i volti dei miei cari, la mia città, piccole stupide cose che credevo aver sepolto nella mia memoria. Poi, i miei occhi si posarono sul campo. Com'era piccolo da lassù!

Il freddo della canna della pistola poggiata sulla mia nuca mi svegliò da quel torpore.

"Perché?" chiesi, sussurrando "Perché devo morire qui? Perché non posso andare con gli altri ad Auschwitz? Perché negarmi la speranza?"

Il maggiore si accoccolò di fianco a me, abbassando l'arma.

"Non posso permetterlo" rispose abbracciandomi "non posso lasciare che ti umilino in quel modo. Non lo meriti".

Proruppi in una risata di stizza.

"Tu non capisci!" continuò l'uomo, scuotendomi "Ti taglieranno i capelli e ti marchieranno come una bestia! Tu non sai come muore un ebreo. Ad Auschwitz ti aspetta una camera a gas! Io li ho visti quei disgraziati morire a centinaia! Non posso condannarti ad una morte atroce, Elena!"

Non credo si fosse accorto che mi aveva chiamato per nome, e lì per lì, non ci feci caso nemmeno io. Da un anno nessuno più mi aveva chiamato per nome.

"Guarda!" proseguì, indicandomi delle ciminiere, in lontananza, da cui usciva un denso fumo nero "Lo vedi quel fumo? È il fumo dei vostri corpi che bruciano a migliaia. Tu li respiri! Io li respiro, quei morti! Qualcuno di quei disgraziati è ancora vivo quando arriva ai forni. Vuoi che ti succeda questo?"

Guardavo inorridita Herman che piangeva.

"Vuoi che i tuoi capelli diventino calze per i nostri soldati?"

Scossi il capo. Non potevo credere alle mie orecchie.

"Non è vero, non è vero!" urlai scoppiando in singhiozzi.

Le braccia di Herman accolsero il mio sfogo. L'uomo mi strinse a sé. Le lacrime scorrevano anche sul suo viso. Puntò l'arma alla mia tempia.

"Non posso permettere che ti facciano questo!" Avvertii il rumore metallico della carica. Chiusi gli occhi e premetti la testa contro il suo petto, stringendo i denti e ansimando forte. Forse ora sarebbe tutto finito. Il sibilo sordo del proiettile mi stordì, ma ero viva. Credo che, all'ultimo momento, gli mancò il coraggio.

"Cristo!" urlò Herman stringendomi, quasi priva di sensi, fra le sue braccia. Mi chiamò per nome e questa volta lo udii distintamente. Furono i suoi baci a riportarmi alla realtà nell'attimo in cui avevo creduto di morire.

"Sono maledetto, Elena!" esclamò Herman, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime "Hai vinto tu" e dicendo questo, mi slegò le mani per stringermi a sé

"Non posso ucciderti, piccola mia! Ti amo troppo per farlo!"

Rimasi muta ed istupidita. Troppe emozioni si erano susseguite per poterle capire appieno. Grosse gocce di pioggia cominciarono a cadere dal cielo, confondendosi con le nostre lacrime. E lo amai, questa volta consapevolmente, su un letto di foglie secche. Abbracciai l'uomo che mi aveva appena regalato la vita e che sussurrava il mio nome, restituendomi una parte della mia perduta umanità. Non avvertivo la pioggia scrosciante su di me; affogavo nelle braccia di quell'uomo che mi stringeva. Risposi ai suoi baci con una passione a lungo repressa. Facemmo l'amore come due veri amanti, abbandonandoci completamente l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro. In quel momento, Herman, per me, non era più il feroce aguzzino dei miei fratelli; era solo l'uomo che mi amava e mi faceva gridare di piacere. Il mio corpo reagiva alle sue carezze come la corda pizzicata di un'arpa. Forse, senza dirglielo, si accorse da solo di quanto l'avessi desiderato.

Mi lasciò andar via dopo avermi dato tutti i soldi che aveva con sé. In quell'addio, non parlammo perché forse sarebbe stato inutile. Scesi di corsa lungo la scarpata, scivolando sulle foglie putride. Due colpi di pistola sibilarono vicino al mio orecchio. Herman aveva fallito ancora e per quel giorno ero viva e libera. Dovevo tornare a casa. Non pensai come. Il mio cuore batteva impazzito. Ero libera!

Mi voltai per guardare Herman, il bastardo. Ora che la sua figura svaniva nella nebbia, cresceva il mio odio verso di lui.

Lontana da lì, il mio cervello ricominciò a funzionare. Avevo amato un assassino: l'assassino di mia sorella! I miei non me lo avrebbero mai perdonato. Corsi all'impazzata sotto la pioggia.

Non poteva essere vero! Le camere a gas… i forni… Eppure vedevo quel fumo e respiravo quella densa fuliggine. Mia sorella era morta ed io ero viva. Tutto mi crollava addosso. Finalmente scoppiai a piangere.


	14. Chapter 14 Salisburgo

I giorni ed i mesi che seguirono la mia liberazione furono terribili. Fuggii di luogo in luogo, con la paura di essere riconosciuta e nuovamente chiusa in un lager, ma trovai anche tanta gente buona, disposta ad aiutarmi, dandomi rifugio e qualcosa da mangiare. Trascorsi così tre mesi della mia vita fino al giorno in cui le truppe russe entrarono finalmente a Cracovia. Ricordo con emozione quel giorno: la fine di un grande incubo. Cominciai la disperata ricerca della piccola Emilia, ma i forni di Birkenau non mi restituirono le sue ceneri. Tornai in Italia solo a guerra finita, con il cuore a pezzi, consolata dall'affetto degli scampati allo sterminio, ma con loro sentivo di non avere niente in comune. Io ero viva grazie alla libidine di un aguzzino. Non ero degna della loro stima e del loro affetto.

Com'era cambiata l'Italia, sventrata dalle bombe e invasa dalle truppe straniere. Mi aggirai tra gli sfollati, in cerca di un volto caro, ma ormai non c'era più nessuno. Anche il babbo e la mamma erano stati deportati in Germania e mi resi ben presto conto di essere rimasta sola al mondo. In quei giorni invocai la morte. Ero l'unica scampata all'immane massacro, perché avrei dovuto continuare a vivere senza alcuno scopo? Per cinque mesi, in quella Trieste caotica, attesi il ritorno dei miei cari, poi mi rassegnai. Non avevo neppure vent'anni, eppure mi sentivo già vecchia. Avevo visto cose per cui una vita non basta a dimenticare e provato, sulla mia pelle, orrori ai quali nessuno avrebbe mai creduto.

Lasciai la mia città per sempre.

Troppi ricordi di un'infanzia felice riaprivano le mie ferite. In quell'Italia disperata del dopoguerra, i crediti di mio padre in Svizzera mi rendevano abbastanza ricca. Avrei ricominciato.

Mi trasferii a Roma, tentando di annegare la solitudine e la tristezza nel clamore della capitale, gettandomi a capofitto nell'allegrezza della popolazione rinata, tentando di dimenticare quello che è impossibile cancellare. Ripresi la musica, l'unica cosa che sapevo fare. Mi specializzai a Santa Cecilia e cercai di ricrearmi una vita.

Con gli uomini fu tutto un fallimento. Ero diventata frigida. Ogni qualvolta qualcuno mi baciava o sfiorava la mia pelle, l'immagine nitida di Herman mi appariva dinnanzi. Forse il desiderio di lui o la consapevolezza del ribrezzo di quell'amore mi facevano irrigidire e rifiutare qualsiasi rapporto con l'altro sesso. Fui così condannata a vivere sola, circondata dai miei ricordi dolorosi e tentando, nel buio della notte, di scacciare gli incubi che mi assalivano rendendo più amara la mia solitudine.

Ma la musica, unica amica di sempre, mi ha aiutato a vivere, e mi ha portata oggi qui, dove sono.

Non sono modesta. So quanto valgo. Sono un'artista vera, con la musica nell'anima, una musica grandiosamente perfetta come la voleva lui. Quella che sono ora, è stata creata da lui, in quel lager, e nulla potrà mai togliergli quella conquista.

Salisburgo è il sogno di ogni concertista. Alle prime luci dell'alba tutto appare avvolto in un colore violetto e le cupole delle chiese sembrano stagliarsi sul fondo come mobili fantasmi. Sarebbe dovuto essere il giorno più felice della mia vita e invece il dolore, a lungo celato sotto una barriera di emozioni, è tornato a irrompere nella mia vita.

È grande e sobriamente bella la sala dei concerti del Mozarteum, e il maestro Paumgartner è stato così gentile con me. Tutti in silenzio, ad ascoltare la mia Fantasia K 475 di Mozart, straordinariamente bella e tragica e, come scherzo del destino, apportatrice di sventura.

Fu il primo brano che lui ascoltò al campo e anche quello del mio addio. E ora, a Salisburgo, questa musica sublime ha riaperto le nostre ferite. Non sapevo che Herman fosse lì, anzi! Non avevo più saputo niente di lui, né avevo tentato di sapere. Credevo fosse morto, o lo speravo, oppure, che fosse stato incarcerato come criminale di guerra, ma mai avrei pensato di incontrarlo proprio lì. A Salisburgo.

Una valanga di applausi entusiasti accolse la fine della mia esecuzione e, per la prima volta in tanti anni, il mio cuore si riaprì alla gioia. Grandi musicisti mi fecero i loro omaggi, poi arrivò lui. Si presentò in sala, al fianco del maestro Paumgartner. La mia emozione mi aveva impedito di effettuare una panoramica sul pubblico. Quando fummo l'uno di fronte all'altra, gli antichi ricordi, gli orrori del passato e i sentimenti, che credevo morti, esplosero dentro di me. Credo che anche lui fosse sorpreso di trovarmi lì a Salisburgo, e non è strano che non mi abbia riconosciuta da lontano.

Non mi chiamavo più Elena Ferrara.

Elena Ferrara era sepolta ad Auschwitz. Ora mi facevo chiamare Emilia Modigliani, il cognome di mia madre, e lui non mi aveva mai vista vestita in quel modo e truccata da donna. Fuggii fra lo stupore generale, lasciando cadere a terra i fiori che quell'uomo mi aveva dato, maledicendo me stessa e la mia sorte.

Attraversai correndo, le strette stradine innevate, senza avvertire il freddo pungente sulle spalle. Non potevo credere che lui fosse vivo. Tutti gli orrori che la mia mente aveva cercato in ogni modo di dimenticare, riemersero dal passato. Herman mi aveva seguita e raggiunta su di un ponte sopra la Salzach. Gli ho urlato tutto il mio dolore e sputato in faccia tutto il mio disprezzo, per poi crollare a terra in preda ad una cieca disperazione. Il tempo non lo ha cambiato: dieci anni gli hanno regalato qualche capello bianco, ed una granata gli ha deturpato il lato sinistro del viso, ma quei suoi meravigliosi occhi freddi sono rimasti gli stessi di allora; bello come un dio e crudele come un demonio. Le mie orecchie si sono rifiutate di ascoltare le sue parole, infatti non me le ricordo. L'ho solo implorato di lasciarmi andare e l'ho seguito con lo sguardo allontanarsi lungo il ponte, tentando disperatamente di sfuggire ai ricordi, mentre morivo dentro.

Sono fuggita da Salisburgo mandando all'aria un concerto che forse mi avrebbe spalancato le porte del successo, ma ormai non m'importava più. Dovevo allontanarmi dall'Austria e da lui, che da più di dieci anni possedeva la mia anima. E sarei fuggita anche da Roma purché non mi trovasse.

Le valigie erano già pronte per la partenza, ma Herman ha fermato il tempo. Eccolo qui, alla mia porta, ad infrangere le mie barriere e ad annegarmi fra le sue braccia. Non so perché sia venuto e cosa provi per me; io so solo che lontana da lui non sono mai stata una donna; che fra le sue braccia mi sono sentita viva; che, per dieci anni, rinchiuso in una prigione, il mio cuore ha urlato il suo nome e che ora, fra le sue braccia, tutto il resto non esiste.

La luna alta nel cielo illumina la stanza, avverto la fragranza della sua pelle e sento ancora il tepore dei suoi baci su di me. Stringo forte la sua pistola, brucia la mia carne; basta la lieve pressione di un dito sul grilletto per farla finita. Eppure, Herman, non riesco ad odiarti! Il mio cuore trabocca amore. Hai ucciso la mia coscienza. Mi hai resa schiava di una passione che trascende la mia volontà, e che mi legherà per sempre a te, nella vita, come nella morte. Io non posso vivere senza di te. Non posso vivere senza i tuoi baci e il tuo calore. Ho bisogno di te come un'assetata; ho bisogno del tuo profumo. Se tu sapessi!

Chiudo gli occhi. Emilia mi guarda. Le sue piccole mani morte mi sfiorano facendomi rabbrividire. Tu l'hai uccisa, bastardo! Odo le voci dei miei cari, e una musica folle nella testa. Ti amo, Herman, ma devo! Brucerò all'inferno con te, non ti lascerò solo nella morte, ma è mia sorella che preme il grilletto. Non posso fermarla, amore!


	15. Chapter 15 Hermann

Herman

Ho aperto gli occhi. Che sensazione strana avvertire di nuovo il dolce peso del tuo capo sul mio petto. Il tuo respiro è tranquillo, e provo finalmente quella pace che dieci anni di incubi hanno tenuto lontana dal mio letto. Avverto il profumo della tua pelle, e annego nella massa fluente dei tuoi capelli neri. Non ho potuto resisterti. Non ho potuto restarti ancora lontano. Credevo di aver dimenticato il passato e ucciso i ricordi. Ho tentato di tenere lontano il tuo dolce sorriso nelle mie lunghe notti insonni. Credevo di averti uccisa; che non ce l'avessi fatta a superare gli orrori che io e la Germania abbiamo creato e, più di tutto, credevo di averti perduta per sempre. E invece sei qui, di nuovo fra le mie braccia, a ridarmi una gioia che pensavo essere perduta per sempre.

Ora che ti ho accanto, mi sento di nuovo un uomo, vivo e consapevole di non aver mai smesso di amarti.

Forse sono stato crudele a riapparire all'improvviso nella tua vita, a riaprire una ferita profonda nella tua anima, ma perdonami, se puoi; non potevo resisterti. Chiudo gli occhi e avverto chiaramente i battiti del tuo cuore. Siamo maledetti, Elena, maledetti entrambi, perché le tue lacrime ti condannano ad amarmi; perché ami l'assassino che dovresti odiare e che ti ama più della sua stessa vita.

È stupido pentirmi ora. Ho passato dieci anni ad odiare me stesso, tentando di scacciare gli incubi di un passato troppo orribile per essere vero; tentando disperatamente di negare anche a me stesso ciò che è accaduto, coinvolto consapevolmente nei sogni di un folle criminale. Ora che ti stringo a me, è il passato che sto stringendo tra le braccia. Il tempo e lo spazio sono ancora confusi; è lo stesso viso della bambina di allora che sfioro con le mie mani; sono le lacrime di quella bambina che hanno dissetato le mie labbra aride, ed è lo stesso corpo flessuoso, quello che le mie mani bramano. Sei bella ai raggi della luna. Forse ancora più bella di allora. La sofferenza ha lasciato sul tuo viso una traccia profonda che ti rende diversa dalle altre donne, più vera e tormentata come me.

Non potrò mai dimenticare quella ragazza dagli occhi grandi che sollevai da terra in quel lontano inverno del '43.

Ero un uomo allora? Non saprei dirlo. Un animale feroce, indifferente alle grida di dolore di un popolo di disgraziati. Mi presi gioco di te. Eri un verme giudeo; avrei dovuto schiacciarti con il tacco del mio stivale. Ero arido dentro, senza emozioni, vigliaccamente chiuso in un dolore di cui accusavo follemente degli innocenti. Odiai anche te, come odiavo tutti quelli della tua razza, accusandovi di essere la causa di tutte le mie sventure. Eppure, quei grandi occhi verdi, intravisti alla stazione, mi colpirono. Ti volli schiava. Desideravo schiacciarti, sentirti implorare la vita, sentirmi onnipotente, padrone della tua anima.

Eri bella.

La tua figura mi colpì subito e volevo distruggere quella bellezza che usurpavi dalla natura, desideravo vederti soffrire credendo come uno sciocco che ubriacandomi del dolore altrui, il mio sarebbe scomparso. E godevo nel vedere le lacrime scorrere su un viso giovane e grazioso, tanto diverso da quei volti scarni di larve dei prigionieri del campo. Gioivo nell'udire i tuoi singhiozzi di donna, come se il tuo pianto potesse farmi ancora udire la risata argentina della mia giovane moglie morta.

Com'eri spaventata quando Frau Weber ti portò dinnanzi a me.

Ricordo le tue labbra arse dalla sete e il mio gioco crudele con il whisky. Risi di te. Risi del tuo dolore, in un gioco sadico che mi avrebbe portato alla dannazione.

E da quel giorno fosti la mia schiava, pronta ad obbedirmi in tutto pur di vivere; pronta a perdere anche la tua umanità pur di restare viva. E fui crudele con te sin dal primo giorno. Sfogavo su di te la mia rabbia e la mia impotenza a sfidare il mondo. Gioivo del tuo dolore, godevo della sofferenza tutta, perché il mio cuore sanguinava e doveva farlo il mondo intero.

Una strana follia si era impadronita di me. Mi sentivo onnipotente, padrone della vita di migliaia di uomini; una sensazione inebriante, come il potere di Dio. La follia accecava la mia mente e tutto quello che ora mi fa orrore, allora mi sembrava lecito. La guerra, l'infortunio e tutte le mie sventure mi avevano indurito il cuore. Nessuna crudeltà mi appagava; nessun supplizio, inferto a quei disgraziati, bastava a placare la mia anima offesa. Non so come sia potuto succedere; come io abbia potuto cadere così in basso ma, dopo la morte di mia moglie e di mio figlio, volevo che il mondo morisse con loro, cercando un'impossibile vendetta.

Tremavi quando mi stavi di fronte, evitando il mio sguardo indagatore. Eri una ben strana creatura che mi affascinava. Fui colpito subito, inconsciamente, dalle tue mani così perfette. Forse avevo intuito quali straordinarie capacità fossero in quelle lunghe dita sottili. Avevi la pelle morbida e liscia. Non credevo che gli ebrei l'avessero così. Capii immediatamente che in Italia conducevi una vita agiata e felice. Volli punirti per questo. Nella mia mente l'idea folle di quel pazzo aveva fatto breccia.

Eri un'ebrea, una schiava arricchita sul sudore di tanti ariani che facevano la fame. Dovevi pagare, e avresti pagato. Il tempo avrebbe rimediato agli errori della storia.

Giorno dopo giorno osservavo la tua metamorfosi: riportavo una ladra giudea alla sua vera natura subumana. Nonostante tutto, il tuo orgoglio ti faceva superare le mie angherie. Avevi in te una forza che ti faceva andare avanti e questo stuzzicò la mia fantasia. Diventasti interessante ai miei occhi. Non eri completamente vinta. Ti osservavo di nascosto, fingendo di non essere interessato a te, mentre i miei occhi cominciavano ad indugiare, anche troppo, a lungo sul tuo corpo.

Eri ebrea e questo creava fra di noi un muro insormontabile. Non valevi certo più di un animale e non avresti dovuto attrarre la mia attenzione. Follemente, accusavo te di questo strano scherzo del destino. Accusavo te per quegli occhi grandi, umiliandoti affinché tu diventassi meschina ai miei occhi. Cos'era un'ebrea allora? Niente. Eri solo polvere che la tempesta avrebbe portato via; un piccolo animale senz'anima che avrei potuto schiacciare nel pugno come una mosca.

Forse nessuno potrà mai capire il nostro odio verso di voi. A essere sincero, la mia mente non riesce ancora a dare una spiegazione a quel che è successo, ma allora io non pensavo. Convinto di eseguire degli ordini, agivo come un angelo vendicatore della Germania.

Davamo a voi la colpa delle nostre sconfitte e, forse, distruggendo voi, inconsciamente, distruggevamo noi stessi ed i nostri sogni. Uno sfogo irrazionale ed incoerente che placava la nostra sete di vendetta. Impotenti ad elevarci sugli altri popoli, avremmo avuto, almeno, la vittoria su di voi.

Eppure, ripensando a chi era Herman Waldmuller prima di arrivare al campo, tutto mi sembra impossibile. Ero un uomo pieno di vita, fiero del suo successo e delle sue vittorie; una bella villa in Baviera, una moglie ed un figlio adorabili, e la fama, l'unica cosa per cui lotta un artista. Ero fiero di me, quasi borioso, ma la guerra ha infranto i miei sogni in un gelido mattino d'inverno. La musica sparì dalle mie mani e, con lei, tutti i sogni di gloria della giovinezza. Da allora il Waldmuller di un tempo morì. Herman il pianista era morto in Russia, colpito da una pallottola vagante. Seguirono mesi di angoscia, sperando che la mia mano destra tornasse ad essere quella di un tempo, e invece, alla fine, dovetti arrendermi: non avrei più suonato!

Mi rimaneva la famiglia, ma la guerra travolse nel suo furore anche le loro vite, lasciandomi solo a commiserare le mie sventure e la mia impotenza. Accettai di dirigere il campo di °°° solo allora; ero un maggiore delle SS e, malgrado il mio braccio infermo, sarei potuto essere ancora utile alla nazione.

I massacri a cui assistevo non mi davano alcun orrore. Gli uomini che schiacciavo non avevano nessuna importanza ai miei occhi. Le loro vite non m'interessavano, né mi chiesi mai se quell'uomo che stavo per uccidere avesse una famiglia, o degli affetti. Tutto mi era semplicemente indifferente.

Finché non arrivasti tu a sconvolgere il mio equilibrio e a scalfire la corazza di certezze che la propaganda di Goebbels ci aveva inculcato. Tu eri una donna con occhi profondi e pieni di vita, così diversa dai fantasmi che trascinavano stanchi i piedi nel fango; una donna vera. Sin dall'inizio mi parve che tu avessi un'anima.


	16. Chapter 16 Pietà

Lo ricordo bene quel Natale del '43.

Il primo Natale senza i miei cari, sperduto in una landa desolata della Polonia, a fare da carceriere ad una massa di mezzi uomini. Annegavo i miei ricordi nell'alcool, istupidendomi per non pensare al volto sfigurato del mio bambino sepolto dalle macerie. Me ne stavo con le luci spente. Mandati via gli altri ufficiali, volli stare da solo, sadicamente a scrutare nella mia anima, tentando poi di soffocare i ricordi sul nascere. C'era un grande albero vicino alla finestra, uno come tanti, come si usa in tutte le famiglie tedesche; eppure avvertivo il gelo penetrarmi nelle ossa ed il freddo intorpidirmi il cuore.

Non ero a casa mia. Non c'erano grida gioiose intorno a me, né il mio cuore, indurito dall'odio, riusciva ad udire le urla di dolore che si levavano in quel campo di disperazione.

Fosti tu a distrarmi dai miei pensieri. Non sapevi che fossi lì. Me ne accorsi dallo stupito terrore dei tuoi occhi. Ti osservai sparecchiare a testa bassa. Evitavi il mio viso. Forse ti eri accorta del mio sguardo e cercavi di sviarlo, apparendomi più meschina ed insignificante. Le tue mani tremanti raccoglievano svelte l'argenteria. Avevi paura che ti punissi ancora. Povera piccola! Conoscevi già la furia di quando ero ubriaco e tu, troppo attaccata alla vita, osavi sfuggirmi.

Ti parlai.

Non so nemmeno cosa mi spinse a farlo. Credevo quasi che gli ebrei fossero muti. Nei tuoi occhi notai una strana luce: era forse la fiammella della candela che rifletteva nelle tue pupille nere?

Avvertii il flebile suono della tua voce. Il timbro metallico rivelava chiaramente che non parlavi da tanto tempo. Quando chiesi il tuo nome mi guardasti stupita. Per un tedesco, gli ebrei non hanno nome. Ricordo ancora quell'alito di voce sussurrare: "Elena", un nome troppo bello per una schiava, un nome da dea, che evocava antichi miti e leggende, studiate al tempo del ginnasio.

Ti schernii per quel nome non adatto ad una della tua specie e ne soffristi. Ti ricordavo il tuo non essere umana; ti ricordavo la tua inferiorità. Continuai a parlarti, ad interessarmi a te. Mi sembrò per un attimo di non essere più solo, e che quell'esserino di fronte a me, alla luce delle candele, apparisse dal volto meravigliosamente umano. Non riuscivi a seguire i miei discorsi, capivi a malapena le mie parole, e fu forse questo a scalfire la mia corazza, ad incrinare il muro di egoismo che avevo costruito intorno a me. Forse l'alcool aveva fatto riaffiorare una parte di me morta in Russia. Vidi in te una ragazza di diciotto anni, sperduta in un paese straniero, che combatteva per restare in vita.

Ti fui vicino e ti guardai sollevandoti il mento. Sciolsi i tuoi capelli che fluttuarono nell'aria come una nuvola d'ebano prima di cadere sulla schiena. Tremavi, piccola, come un canarino sotto le dita troppo pesanti di un bambino. Per la prima volta provai pietà per te, anzi! Per la prima volta provai pietà per qualcuno che non fossi io. Ti feci sedere al tavolo come se fossi stata uguale a me. Vidi una donna seduta a quel tavolo e l'idea che dire ebreo o dire bestia fosse la stessa cosa, cominciò ad incrinarsi. Spalancasti gli occhi quando misi davanti a te il vassoio con i dolci. Per me quello era uno strano gioco per difendermi dai pensieri che affollavano la mia mente.

Mi guardasti senza osare allungare la mano. Leggevo chiaramente sul tuo volto il desiderio di osare e il terrore che paventavi. Sorrisi, almeno credo. T'invitai nuovamente a prenderne e, solo allora, la tua meravigliosa mano afferrò, tremante, un pezzo di torta. Ti osservai mangiare, a piccoli morsi, con una grazia che credevo ormai annientata e che la fame non poteva permetterti. Quando mi alzai scattasti anche tu in piedi, spaventata, temendo chissà quale punizione. Afferrai la tua mano, stringendola forte nella mia, facendoti quasi male, e la osservai da vicino. Le tue dita erano ancora lunghe e affusolate, ma arrossate dalle fatiche, sempre belle, ma non più di un'ebrea ricca. Poi, incontrai i tuoi occhi spaventati. Ero ubriaco, ma non a tal punto da non capire quello che facevo. Ero il tuo padrone.

Potevo sfiorare la gota, così liscia, ed il collo sinuoso. Le tue labbra di donna, morbide e carnose, invitavano all'amore e mi resi conto, per la prima volta, che tutto mi fosse concesso fare tranne che l'amarti.

La stella gialla cucita sul tuo vestito mi riportò alla realtà.

Ti odiai.

Odiai la tua natura meschina, odiai la mia debolezza che, per un attimo, mi aveva fatto vedere la tua anima. Strappai con violenza la stella dal tuo petto e ti spinsi a terra. Ora avevo una ragione in più per odiare gli ebrei. Ti lasciai sola, lì, a terra. Chissà cos'avrai pensato di me? Un tedesco che aveva osato vedere qualcosa di diverso negli occhi grandi di un animale.

Quella notte non chiusi occhio, immobile a rimuginare su quelle strane sensazioni provate, fingendo di non capire e dando al vino tutte le colpe.

All'alba ero già in piedi, lo sguardo perso oltre il filo spinato spaziava fin sul rosa dei Carpazi in lontananza. Poi ti vidi affrontare il gelo del mattino e arrivare fino al reticolato che ci separava dal campo degli schiavi. Vidi una bambina correre verso di te. Capii subito che era tua sorella. Provai di nuovo quella strana sensazione. Avvertii una stretta al cuore. La pietà mi assalì l'anima. Le avevi dato un pezzo di torta, che tu non avevi mangiato. Non riuscivo a vedere i movimenti delle tue labbra, ma udivo distintamente le tue parole, qui nel mio cervello. Ed erano parole d'amore, disperate, che mi facevano male; parole di un dolore che conoscevo.

Per la prima volta aprii gli occhi. Oltre quel recinto non c'era il buio. Uomini in gabbia morivano e urlavano di dolore; uomini, donne e bambini di carne, ossa e sangue, languivano in un deserto di disperazione. Non li avevo mai visti così. Per me quel mondo estraneo era sempre stato una massa indistinta, senza nome.

Ora invece, vedevo una donna ed una bambina divise da una rete che non permetteva loro nemmeno di abbracciarsi; due persone vive, le cui vite, prima o poi, si sarebbero spezzate nelle mie mani e, per la prima volta, provai orrore per me stesso e per la Germania.

Mi sciacquai il viso con l'acqua gelida cercando di cancellare dai miei occhi quell'immagine d'amore domestico. Strinsi i pugni e tornai in me stesso; sentii l'odio riaffiorare in me, pensai a mio figlio morto. Non dovevo provare pietà per i figli degli ebrei! E l'odio tornò padrone della mia anima. Pensai di essere un debole sentimentale; che la tua vicinanza avesse infiacchito il mio spirito; che la vicinanza di un'ebrea avesse avvelenato la mia anima.

Ti colpii violentemente in pieno viso appena giungesti alla porta. Il vassoio della colazione volò in alto, rovesciando il bricco del caffè. Non ti lasciai neppure il tempo di capire quello che stava succedendo; ti colpii non so quante volte trasformando quel tuo viso di perla in una maschera sanguinante. Non ascoltai neanche le tue parole. Non avevo una ragione per picchiarti; dovevo farlo solo perché mi avevi smosso il cuore, perché avevi fatto vacillare le mie certezze, perché avevi aperto il mio cuore alla pietà e per questo avvertivo un dolore cupo e lacerante.

Ti guardai strisciare a terra in una pozza di sangue e caffè. Non ero un vigliacco e te l'avevo dimostrato. Scoppiai a ridere, ma era di te che ridevo? O ridevo di me stesso? Me ne andai senza guardarti e, negli occhi, l'immagine del tuo volto sfigurato e tumefatto mi faceva soffrire, ma quello, credevo, fosse l'unico modo per odiarti, per avvertire la tua inferiorità. Volevo dimostrare a me stesso quanto mi fosse indifferente la vita di un verme giudeo. Me ne andai, fiero del mio coraggio, ad assistere ad una impiccagione. Due di quelle bestie avevano tentato la fuga. Erano stati subito ripresi e avrebbero posto fine alle loro sofferenze appesi ad un cappio di fronte ai compagni come monito per fughe future. Assistetti impassibile a quell'esecuzione. Il mio cuore era di nuovo duro. Non provai alcuna pietà.

**Eccomi tornata! Chi è il mio Hermann? Semplicemente il grandissimo attore austriaco Helmut Berger, la musa ispiratrice del grande Luchino Visconti...io, come molti di voi ,non ero ancora nata, ma il cinema rende eterni e soprattutto conserva intatta la bellezza! Se lo vedeste ora come è ridotto!**

**In compenso avrò la possibilità di scegliere anche qualche photo di 10 anni dopo. Mi raccomando, non provate pietà per lui, il fatto che abbia un cuore lo rende doppiamente colpevole, come un gran vigliacco a finto di non vedere e non sentire...aspetto le vostre recensioni, ne ho bisogno per sapere se sono riuscita a raggiungervi! Un bacio fortissimo a tutti voi che avete deciso di seguirmi. Alla prossima!**


End file.
